An Unexpected Love
by shayna115
Summary: Beca has had a crush on Luke Bowers for as long as she could remember. When he and his long time girlfriend breaks up she gets excited thinking she'll have a chance with him. After a party and some saving Beca finds herself falling for someone she never expected. I guess in a way you could call it an unexpected love.
1. She's Confident

Beca woke up today feeling a new found confidence. She could feel that today would be different in a good way; she knew this day was the start of something new. Beca walked through the school doors and approached her friends at her locker with a big smile.

Stacie, who has been her best friend since kindergarten, quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's got you smiling like my uncle Emilio when the football game comes on?"

Beca rolls her eye at her best friends' use of an example. "Nothing, I just have a feeling today will be a good day."

This catches the attention of Jesse another friend of Beca's. "Really, because your feelings are always right." He says sarcastically.

Again Beca rolls her eyes and begins walking to class with her two friends trailing behind.

As Beca enters the classroom, she makes immediate eye contact with her long time crush, Luke Bowers.

They sit down at their table and Beca smiles. "So tonight instead of movie night we are going to Luke's Party."

Her friends look at her with wide eyes; Jesse being the first to talk.

"Okay there are two things I want to say about that, 1. We ALWAYS have movie night on Friday; I was looking forward to tonight's movie and 2. You have to actually be _invited_ to Luke Bowers' party to actually be able to go."

Beca looked at her friends in disbelief. "Jesse you know I hate movies anyway. Why don't you guys don't think I am capable of getting us invites to his party? Because I am and I did."

Seeing the look of confusion on her friends' faces she continued. "I saw him before school and we talked and he invited us, well me; I asked if you guys could come too. This is how I know my good feeling is going to be great today." Beca said with a huge smile. Stacie then smiled back and they began talking about Luke and the party while Jesse sat there, jealousy fuming.

* * *

School was finally over and Beca, Stacie and Jesse exited the building and began walking to Beca's house.

On the way they saw Luke and his ex-girlfriend arguing.

"That looks really intense." Jesse said eyeing them with worry.

Beca looked over and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you all know Chloe was probably being a bitch and pissed Luke off, he's such a sweet heart."

It was Stacie's turn to talk. "Chloe actually is really nice, I think she puts up that mean front around Luke because she has too, I overheard her talking about him when they broke up and she made me promise to never tell anyone what happened and she was really cool, we talked for awhile and everything."

Again Beca just rolled her eyes and watched as Luke raised his hand and smacked Chloe, then pushing her on the ground.

"Oh my god! He just smacked her!" Beca felt herself worry about Chloe for a second before pushing those feelings down.

Jesse rushed over to them and pushed Luke away. "What the fuck man, why would you just hit her like that?"

Beca and Stacie ran over, Stacie rushing to Chloe and Jesse's side while Beca walked over to Luke, slightly glancing at Chloe.

"I'm sure she deserved it, Jake would never harm someone unless there was a reason." Luke smiled at Beca and put his arm around her. "Yeah your right, she deserved it, let me walk you home."

Jesse looked at Beca walking away with Luke in disbelief. "I can't believe she took his side, she just saw what he did."

Stacie shook her head and looked down at Chloe. "I thought this was over, you guys broke up; he has no reason to attack you."

Chloe whipped her tears and shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You need to go after Beca and make sure she's okay, you can't trust him; he may try and pressure her to do things."

That's all Jesse needed to hear, he was up so fast and running towards Beca's house.

As he ran he yelled out to Stacie to stay with Chloe and make sure she makes it home okay.

* * *

Back at Beca's house, Luke came in to go to the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Beca.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom."

Beca blushed a little and smiled back. "Oh, it was no problem at all."

Luke winked at her making Beca blush more and sat down on the couch and patted the space next to him. Beca sat on the couch and smiled at him, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Luke looked up at her and shrugged. "Sure, it's a free country"

Beca cleared her throat and turned to face him. "What happened with Chloe, I mean I know she is an uber bitch sometimes, but I also think she could be awesome sometimes, what made you hit her?"

The smile on Luke's face instantly went away and became a frown; he cleared his throat clearly trying to think of an answer.

He smiled; ran his hand through his blonde hair and stared so intently with his icy blue eyes. "Well like you said she's a bitch, she said some foul things to me, but let's not worry about Chloe."

He slid closer to Beca and put his hand on her thigh. Beca let out an uneasy breath and tried to move over a little.

Luke put a firm grip on her and began to lean in.

This was not how Beca wanted her first kiss with Luke to be, and she had a feeling this wouldn't be the only first she was going to be experiencing.


	2. What Happened?

Beca braced herself as she felt Luke gently push her back into the couch.

This was it she thought her first kiss with Luke and her first time with a guy.

This surely wasn't what she thought she was going to be doing after school, it also wasn't what she wanted but this was Luke Bowers, the hottest and coolest guy at school, he wanted her so she would let him.

Beca felt Luke's lips feather over her own before she heard a grunt and felt his weight being lifted off of her.

She looked up to see Jesse looking the angriest she had ever seen him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at Luke, he gripped him up and was about to punch him before Beca intervened.

While she was happy Jesse showed up so nothing would have happened she was also disappointed because he could ruin her chances of going to the party.

"Jesse! Jesse! **STOP!" **Jesse let him go and stared at him angrily.

Luke looked at Beca and smiled. "I'll see you later at the party."

He then looked at Jesse. "_Both_ of you." then he walked out of the house.

Beca took a deep breath. "Thank goodness I thought you might have fucked up our chances of going to the party."

Jesse looked at her with confusion. "Are you being serious right now?"

Jesse didn't allow her to respond before continuing. "Luke almost took your virginity, on your mother's couch! He attacked Chloe and that wasn't the first time and you want to go hang with him at a party?"

Beca turned her head and nodded. She wasn't exactly a virgin but he didn't need to know that. "Yes, and you want to go too and you are."

Jesse gave her face that said 'wanna bet' and Beca pouted. "Please Jess, you don't even have to talk to him, let's just go to the party and have fun. pleaseee."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Chloe's house, Stacie and Chloe were talking.

"Chloe why does he hit you, what happened you guys seemed so happy?"

Chloe wiped her tears and looked at Stacie. "Promise not to tell anyone okay, I'm not ready for everyone to know."

Stacie nodded her head and told her to continue. She straightened up and turned to Stacie "it started a few months ago, not him hitting me, me feeling something different like something wasn't right. I seemed to have everything I could want and need but I wasn't happy. I had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect family, house even friends but I don't know I just felt like I was holding back. In November, I left for a while, I'm sure you noticed I wasn't in school, well I was having some much needed me time, I needed to be alone with my thoughts and myself and I came to the conclusion that Luke wasn't for me, that no guy was for me."

Chloe paused waiting for Stacie to catch on. Stacie was lost in thought until she finally realized.

"**OH!"**Stacie looked at her shyly. "You're a lesbian."

Chloe nodded and looked at her. "That doesn't change your perspective of me does it, because Luke just couldn't except the fact that I was breaking up with him and the fact that the next person I date is likely to be a girl so he started hitting me. He doesn't even want me to come out because he thinks people will say he turned me gay, which isn't true at all."

Stacie looked at Chloe with a small smile. "Of course not, your still the same Chloe to me, well not really because my friends and I thought you were a bitch, but you're really not."

Chloe laughed. "Gee thanks."

* * *

Half an hour later Chloe heard a knock on her door.

She walked lightly to her door peeking to see who it was. She took a deep breath when she saw it was only Jesse.

She opened the door and let him in shocked to see Beca trailing behind him giving her a light smile. She led them to the couch and awkwardly sat down.

"Um Stacie left like ten minutes ago if that's why you guys are here."

Jesse nodded his head. "Thanks but that's not why we're here. We wanted to check on you and see if you were okay."

Chloe looked at Jesse and smiled. "Thank you, I'm sure that's why your here but last I heard from Beca is that I deserve what I got and that I'm a bitch."

Beca looked down shyly and then looked back at Chloe. "I'm really sorry for what I said and I really did want to make sure you were okay. What happened though?"

Chloe suddenly found the ground really interesting. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I know you told Stacie, so you can tell me, she told me to come to you and ask you so here I am. Why did Luke hit you and why shouldn't I hang with him?"

Chloe looked at Beca with sincerity. "I can't talk about this."

Her eyes trailed to Jesse and he looked around awkwardly "I can leave if this is girl talk; I think Beca should know so she can be safe."

Chloe shook her head "it's not girl talk, I just- I don't know."

"Hey it's okay I'll go, you two talk, I'll pick you up for the party Bec, see you guys later." Jesse walked out leaving Chloe and Beca alone.

"So you gonna tell me no-"

"Your still going to that party?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded. "Don't change the subject ginger, what's happening with you and Luke?"

Chloe sighed. "We'll talk about that in a minute; I didn't think you'd still be going to the party."

"Why wouldn't I, Luke hasn't done anything to me that would tell me I shouldn't."

Chloe pushed her red hair out of her face. "So Luke just walked you home and left?"

Beca shook her head. "Not exactly, Jesse came before anything happened."

Chloe looked at her in disbelief. "Had Jesse not shown up, you know what would have happened. I guess that doesn't matter though, I'll see you at the party."

Beca looked at her with the same amount of disbelief on her face.

"You just told me I shouldn't go to the party and Luke hasn't done anything to me, but he has hurt you and you're gonna go to the party? You're crazy; I didn't think you'd want to go."

Chloe stood up and walked to the door. "I wasn't going to go, but I feel like I should be there."

Beca stood up as well. "Why now?"

Chloe opened the door. "I think you should leave now Beca, maybe I'll see you later."

Beca rolled her eyes and walked up to Chloe, inwardly dying at the close proximity of them but quickly brushing it off. "You haven't answered any of my questions, nor have you told me what happened between you and Luke. I'm not leaving until you answer at least one fucking question!"

Chloe pushed Beca out of house and shouted at her. "**I'm ****gay; he hit me and broke up with me because I told him I fucking like girls okay**!"

Chloe shut and locked the door and went into her room.

* * *

The whole walk home Beca was feeling so confused.

'Luke hit her because she likes girls?' She thought to herself.

'What does he have against people who like the same sex?'

She didn't know whether or not she believed Chloe she was a bitch after all, or so she thought, she seemed really different like what Stacie, said she doesn't seem the way she seems if that makes any sense. She has this tough girl look and comes off as a bitch but she actually seemed sweet and caring. She looked at the time and all previous thoughts went out of her mind as she realized she had to get ready for the party. An hour later Jesse was at her house with a frown on his face.

"Hey Jess, you look nice, ready for the party?"

Jesse nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, come on Stacie's waiting in the car."

When they got to the party they were shocked. They knew Luke was popular but it looked like the whole city was here.

"Damn, this place is packed. I didn't even know there were this many people in our school." Jesse said as he looked around.

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, this looks like the time I gave my Uncle Emilio tickets to the football game and we got lost in the stadium and had to climb over everyone to find our way out."

Jesse and Beca both looked at Stacie and laughed. "Seriously Stace, where the hell do you come up with these stories?" Beca said with a chuckle as she walked up the stairs.

Stacie ran up the stairs after them. "Hey! They are not stories; they are true events of my life!"

As they walked into the house they saw Luke turning a corner and Beca quickly called out to him.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Come on Becs, I thought you said we didn't have to hang with him."

Beca smiled as he walked over to them. "I said you didn't, I didn't say anything about me."

Luke smiled at all them and thanked them for coming, Jesse and Stacie went to get drinks and Beca walked around with Luke.

Jesse frowned. "I don't trust that asshole."

Stacie nodded. "Same here, maybe we shouldn't drink and we should try to discreetly watch them. No hunting for me tonight.

"That won't be necessary, you two have fun, Stacie go 'hunt' or whatever, I came here so I can make sure he doesn't try anything with her."

They both looked at Chloe with confused expressions.

"When the hell did you get here and what are you even doing here, I didn't think you were coming." Stacie said.

Chloe shrugged. "I heard what Luke tried with her earlier and I didn't want him trying anything on her at the party where she could possibly be drugged. I actually kind of like her."

They both looked at Chloe and nodded their heads at her. She definitely wasn't who they thought she was.

Stacie had a feeling there was a deeper reason of her wanting to protect her. Chloe told her she liked someone she probably could never have and Stacie couldn't help but wonder if said crush was her best friend.

**A/N: So I forgot to write this on the first one but this is my first time doing this so I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I already have a few chapters written so updates should be pretty good. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. The Party

Beca was having a blast, Luke was being as charming as ever and she was so glad she came.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere quiet for a little? I wanna talk to you."

Beca smiled and nodded and followed Luke up the stairs.

Beca looked around the house as she followed him with wide eyes. "Damn! Your house is huge and so fucking nice!"

Beca was a bit buzzed, more than she thought she should be but she wouldn't admit it. Luke laughed, grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

"Hey, I just saw Luke and Bec go upstairs, I'm just gonna go and make sure everything is okay."

Jesse began walking towards the steps stumbling a little and Chloe grabbed his arm.

"I told you I'll look out for her, your drunk you can barely walk there's no way you will be able to make it up those steps right now, besides you don't know where his room is, if something goes wrong and I need you I'll text or call you okay?"

Jesse just nodded. "Now go back to Stacie and have fun."

Chloe made her way upstairs not knowing Jesse was discreetly following her the best he could, and was stopped by one of Luke's friends.

"Hey Chlo, your looking good tonight." Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Hello James, did you need something?"

James smiled at her. "No just saw you and thought I should tell you how nice you looked. Where you headed?"

Chloe sighed. "Uh, nowhere in particular just-"

"you were looking for Luke. I don't understand, I know he has hurt you, physically and emotionally, why do you keep going back?"

Chloe was taken aback by his accusations.

"Yes, I was looking for Luke, No not because I want him. You have no fucking idea what kind of guy your friend is and I know he has someone who means a lot to me in that room with him and I don't want him hurting her!"

With that Chloe pushed James out the way and made her way down the long hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile in Luke's room, Beca and Luke are talking, well more like Luke is talking and Beca is looking at his room in amazement.

"So do you want to?" Luke asked taking Beca out of her trance by grabbing her hand and pulling her toward him.

"Huh? Do what now?" Luke chuckled and leaned forward, pushing Beca onto his bed.

"Finish what we started." Luke said as his hands started rubbing his hands over her body and kissing her neck.

While the action felt good to Beca, she didn't want to do it. She started pushing Luke off and telling him to stop. Luke got on top of her and put all his weight on her. All of this felt like deja vu, except this time it was happening, there was no Jesse to buss in the room and save her. His lips were on her neck making its way down. His hands were unzipping her jeans and she felt like she was about to throw up. All she could do was scream out the only two words that came to mind. Stop and help then all she saw darkness.

When Beca opened her eyes she was in her own bedroom with a pounding headache.

'Was all of that a dream?' she thought 'of course it was Chloe freaked me out and now I'm having nightmares.

There's no way Luke would hurt me' Beca was content with her answer and grabbed her phone to check the time.

"12 am, what the hell? Shit I must've over slept." Beca was starting to feel uneasy.

She turned around on her bed and was met with fiery red hair and someone else's body. "Chloe?"

Chloe shuffled in her sleep and opened her eyes. Her eyes went wide when she realized where she was.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, and I just wanted to make sure you went to sleep okay."

Chloe got off the bed and started making her way to the door. "Wait, don't go! Come back."

The way Beca said that made Chloe's heart flutter and Beca blushed with how needy she felt, she wasn't suppose to act like that, she is a bad ass, but she wanted Chloe to stay, she felt safe with her.

* * *

"You want me to stay?" Chloe asked walking back to Beca's bed slowly.

Beca nodded.

"Um okay, but why?"

Beca thought about it for a second "I want to talk. I want you to tell me more, about everything, you; what happened at the party."

Chloe began to get a little nervous. "What exactly do you want to know?"

Beca again thought about what she wanted to say. "Let's start with what happened at the party for now."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Okay well like I said I was going to the party and well don't be creeped out or anything but I was watching you. Not like some creepy person or something, I'm far from that I just know Luke really well and I wanted to I don't know... protect you maybe, I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to you. I saw him taking you upstairs and you were obviously drunk so I followed you guys."

Beca nodded her head in understanding knowing what was coming next. She had to know if she had sex with Luke; it was something she had to know.

"Chloe can we get to the important part please."

Chloe looked over at Beca and slowly nodded her head. "When I finally got to the hallway that had his room I heard crying and yelling, so I started running to his room, when I got there you passed out and your jeans were half off and he was trying to pull it off of you. I yelled at Luke and texted Jesse for help, he must've been following me because he came before Luke could attack me. Jesse punched him once and he was knocked out. He carried you out and we went to your house. I sent Jesse and Stacie home and told them I'd stay with you for awhile, you woke up and was crying in my arms for awhile and I guess we both fell asleep."

Beca nodded her head in understanding and was processing everything that was said.

She took a deep breath and smiled at Chloe.

"Thank you so much Chloe, for being there for me. I should have listened to you from the start. I am so fucking grateful that you were there and was watching me. I feel so terrible because I always thought you were this horrible person and you're like completely the opposite! You're so kind and caring, I literally said bad things about you to your face a couple hours ago and yet you still came to my rescue. Now the only question is why?"

Chloe sat down on the bed next to Beca nervously 'am I ready to tell her the truth?' She thought.

"I uh, I don't know, how about you get some sleep we can finish talking tomorrow."

Beca wanted to protest but she had to admit she was feeling really tired and she was still buzzed.

"Okay, fine first thing in the morning." Chloe nodded in agreement and began walking to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Chloe turned around face full of confusion. "Uh home?" She said confused.

Beca chuckled lightly. "It's 12:30 now and you and I are kinda best friends now so you should probably stay."

Chloe smiled at Beca. "Oh, so we're best friends now? What are we having a sleep over?"

Beca smiled and nodded while walking over to the red head. She grabbed her hand and led her to the bed making Chloe swallow nervously.

"That is exactly what we are and hell yes, our first ever sleepover. Wow never thought I'd see the day I'm friends with and having a sleepover with THE Chloe Beale."

Chloe laughed and laid down next to Beca.

"I thought you hated me."

Beca laughed. "I did in a way, but it was only because I judged you without knowing you, but that doesn't mean I can't think you are like super awesome as well and like one of the most beautiful fucking girls I have ever seen."

Chloe blushed and playfully punched her the brunette's shoulder. "I'm hot, I can say that but I don't think I'm the most beautiful girl."

Beca laughed. "Oh come on Chloe, you are gorgeous." Beca slurred, she yawns a few times and continues. "Damn I'm tired, but if you were into it, I would so date you, I would date you in a heartbeat."

Chloe gasped and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Really, because I feel the same way, that's actually what I wanted to say, I think- no I know that I have a crush on you and I want to date you. Do you uh wanna maybe give it a shot?"

Chloe was met with silence and light breathing. "Beca?" She questioned nervously awaiting her answer.

She turned to face Beca and was met with a sleeping brunette. Her face was so angelic and she looked so at ease.

Chloe sighed kissed Beca's forehead. "Maybe another time, goodnight beautiful."


	4. About Last Night

Beca woke up the next morning with a pounding headache.

She opened her eyes and closed them again as flashes of the previous night ran through her brain.

She tried to get up and that's when she realized she was cuddled up under someone.

Again memories of the night came back to her all at once. Beca moved a little trying not to wake Chloe but failed.

"Mm need more sleep mom."

Beca smirked and nudged Chloe on her side and whispered in her ear. "I'm not your mother."

Hearing that Chloe's eyes busted open and she popped up. Chloe slowly began to remember and looked back at Beca who was smiling shyly at her. "Hey."

Beca smiled back and sat next to Chloe. "Hey."

Chloe cleared her throat and looked down at the ground. She saw her shirt and quickly picked it up.

"Sorry sometimes I strip in my sleep."

Beca smirked and nodded her head making Chloe blush.

"Beca do you want breakf - oh, um I didn't know you had company."

Chloe quickly pulled her shirt on and attempted to hide her blush.

"MOM!" Beca quickly got up and took her mom out to the hallway.

Chloe heard quiet whispers and curiosity got the best of her, she quickly went to the door for a better listen.

"Beca I had no idea you were dating anyone, a girl at that. I thought you said you would give guys a try."

Beca sighed. "Mom she's just a friend, that's Chloe-"

"Oh the girl you said you hate? Why was she _shirtless_ in your room?"

"She spent the night-"

"Beca you better not have had hate sex, I will not tol-"

"MOM! Please stop talking I did not have hate sex or whatever you think, I was at a party with a guy I liked and thought would be a good potential boyfriend and she saved me when he tried to hurt me. She has been really good to me and we are actually friends now mom and who I date shouldn't matter, as of now I am being who I want to be regardless of what you want, I am bi-sexual and I will not be _straight _just because you said so!"

Chloe gasped as she heard what Beca said.

Outside the door she heard a gasp and foot stomps, she quickly ran from the door and sat on the bed. 'Beca likes girls?'

She smiled to herself. 'Maybe there is hope for me after all, that wasn't just drunken slurs she said last night.'

Beca walked back into her room with a slight frown which instantly disappeared once she saw the smile on Chloe's face.

"Hey, sorry about that, what's got you cheesing so hard?"

Hearing Beca talk Chloe was knocked out of her trance.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something." Chloe got up and started heading towards the door.

"Hey, wait I wanted to talk to you about last night, I'm not sure if I can tell what really happened I don't want to be wrong about certain things."

Chloe smiled and opened the door. "I wanna go home and freshen up, if you think it happened then it probably did. I'll be back in a few hours. See you later."

And with that Chloe was gone. Beca sighed and fell onto her bed.

Chloe got home and quickly went in her room to get clothes and get ready for her shower.

"Chloe! Honey is that you?"

Chloe quickly threw her robe on and met her mom in the hallway.

"Yea mom, is everything okay?"

Chloe's mom looked at her, tears almost spilling from her eyes. "You never came home, I was so worried about you, I was calling and texting I was scared something might have happened to you."

Chloe looked at her mother sympathetically. "Oh mom. I'm so sorry, I was right about Luke, he tried to take advantage of Beca and I took her home and she asked me to stay. I just - I fell asleep, I'm sorry my phone was off and I didn't check it, but you don't have to worry I'm okay."

Chloe's mom nodded and wiped her tears. "Okay but please baby next time remember to get in contact with me."

Chloe nodded her head.

"So uh what happened with Beca? I know how you feel about her."

Chloe smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "I told you how I thought she hated me and I was right, but she hated me for the wrong reason and she apologized and she got to know who the real me is and we are kind of friends now. I also overheard her talking to her mother about being bi-sexual and wanting to be with whoever she wants to be with."

Chloe's mother took a minute to process what her daughter said and nodded her head.

"Well I'm glad she knows who you really are. Do you think that maybe she might like you back?" Chloe shrugged with a shy smile.

"I don't know, maybe. I actually plan on heading back to her house after I shower so..." She nodded her head in the direction of the shower and her mom smiled and walked away.

Chloe quickly showered and dressed and made her way to the living room.

"Hey honey, you heading back out now?" Chloe nodded her head and hugged her mother.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna pick up some breakfast from Marty's Breakfast Shack and have breakfast with Beca."

Chloe's mom smiled. "So how did she react when you told her you liked her?"

Chloe blushed lightly and shook her head. "I uh I didn't actually tell her, well technically I did but she had fell asleep when I said it. I just wanna kind of test the waters first you know, we just became friends, having breakfast with her will be like our first date without her knowing."

Chloe's mom slightly frowned. "Okay Chlo. I hope you know what you are doing, now go on get your breakfast."

Chloe left and made her way to Marty's Breakfast Shack.

* * *

Back at Beca's house she was having conflicted thoughts. 'Did Chloe tell me she liked me last night?' 'Nah it's just in my head, you're confused, you know she likes girls so somewhere in your mind you want her to like you. Wait what why would I want her to like me? I mean she is hot, I've always had a little thing for her, but she couldn't like me. Could she? I like Luke.. right? No Luke is a jerk.'

As Beca had this mini battle in her head, Chloe walked into her room. "Beca?"

Chloe started snapping her fingers in Beca's face. Beca blinked a few times and looked at Chloe. "Oh... Hey... When did you get here?"

Chloe smiled. "Just got here, your mom let me in. She was giving me the stank eye."

Chloe and Beca both laughed. "That is partially my fault."

Chloe shrugged. 'It's fine. I got you breakfast, I haven't eaten yet, I wasn't sure if you had."

Beca hugged Chloe. "You're a lifesaver I'm starving."

Chloe smiled. "Well I've got two omelets', pancakes and bacon."

"Oh my god I fucking love you!"

Chloe blushed and smiled again and pulled out their food.

"Sooo about last night..."

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled. "What about it?"

Beca started to pick with a string on her pants. "I uh- I fell asleep but I wasn't all the way sleep."

Chloe nodded her head not catching on. "Okay, what does that mean?"

Beca took a bite of her omelet and looked at Chloe. "I heard you say something and I just wanted to know if what I heard was right."

Chloe finally understood what Beca was talking about, blushed and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chloe sighed and looked up at Beca.

"Yes okay it's true. I like you and I told Luke that and I don't want to sound like a bitch, but that is the reason he suddenly found interest in you and was in such a rush to be with you."

Beca stopped eating when she heard that and frowned. "He was trying to piss you off?"

Chloe slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I told him I liked you and he told me he could get you first and I told him there was no need because I would never express my feelings because I know there is no way you would ever like me back. That's what we were arguing about yesterday, that's why when he walked you home I told Jesse to hurry and get to you, I knew what he was going to do."

Beca sat quietly for a minute letting all the information sink in. She took her now empty tray of food and moved it off her lap and scooted closer to Chloe.

She grabbed her hand and started to lean in.

Chloe's heart started beating fast; it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she also leaned in.

She could feel Beca's breath on her lips.

"Hey Bec!"

They quickly separate and look over at Jesse and Stacie who are looking at them strangely.

"Are we interrupting something here?" Jesse asked cautiously.

Chloe stood up and picked up their empty trays. "No I was just uh leaving."

Beca wanted to tell her to wait but she was already out of her room. Stacie pushed Jesse out of Beca's room and quickly sat where Chloe once was and looked at her expectantly.

"Start talking."

* * *

Chloe got home and went straight to her room and started taking deep breaths.

'Oh My God! What the fuck was that! Was she about to kiss me? Why the hell did I leave? God that was so embarrassing!'

Her mom knocked on the door. "Hey Bubby."

Chloe gave her mom a look. "Sorry bubs but you'll always be my bubby no matter what you're my baby girl."

Chloe nodded and sighed.

"What happened sweet heart?"

Chloe sighed again and looked at her mother. "Remember when I told you I told Beca I liked her but she was already asleep?"

Her mother nodded. "Well while we were eating breakfast she told me she wasn't sleep, all the way that is. She heard me tell her I liked her and OHMYGOD! I FUCKING KISSED HER FOREHEAD! MOM OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

"Chloe calm down. First thing watch your language, I'll let you get away with it once in awhile but please filter it and to the Beca thing what did she say or do that has you freaking out honey, did she hurt you?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Of course not, I'm just freaking out because I- it seems like she was about to kiss me. She- she scooted closer to me and held my hand and started leaning in, she was so close to my lips mom, then her friends walked in and we separated before anything happened and I freaked out and left."

Chloe's mom nodded her head and reached for her daughter's phone.

"Mom what are you doing?"

Her mother held up her finger telling her to wait a minute. "Aand done."

"What did you do mom?"

Her mother smirked and showed her the phone.

"You sent a text message, TO BECA!?"

She looked over the text.

'_Hey Beca, sorry for __running out like that. You should come to my house tonight, my mom's cooking and we should definitely talk some more, hope to see you later!_'

"Seriously mom! I thought you had that conference tonight."

Her mom smiled. "I do, I'll cook something before I go and you can tell her the truth, I have an important conference out of town."

"Wait I thought the conference was here."

Her mom sighed. "It got moved, it's in New York. The conference is in the morning and Rob is taking me to New York tonight."

Chloe nodded her head. "Well be safe mom."

She then got a notification; she looked at phone and smiled.

Her mom peaked at her phone and grinned at her. It was a text from Beca, it was short, sweet and simple, just like her.

'_Definitely will be there. See you later :)'_

Her mom got up and walked to the door. "Told you, I'll get started on dinner."

She then walked out the door. Chloe smiled and started straightening up her room. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: So like I said before I have a few chapters already made so I'll be trying to release those frequently. To those who are following, making it their favorite and reviewing thank you so much, I wasn't so sure about doing this but I'm so glad you guys like it. :) **


	5. Do It

Beca smoothed out her plaid shirt again before she knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and waited for the door to open. She felt her phone vibrating in her bag and checked it as the door opened.

"Hello, you must be Beca. I'm Chloe's mom please come in."

Beca smiled and walked in. "Thank you Mrs. Beale."

She shook her head. "Please call me Laura and you can go to the back and let Chloe know you're here."

Beca smiled and started to walk away. "Okay, see you in a bit."

As she walked to Chloe's room she checked her phone. _'How's it going over there?'_ The text read from Stacie. She quickly replied telling her she just got there and that she would talk to her later. She knocked on Chloe's door and it opened slightly, she peaked her head through the door and smiled at the sight she saw. Chloe was dancing and singing along to her favorite song 'All About That Bass.' Beca watched Chloe swing her hips back and forth and smirked. When the song ended Beca started clapping her hands with a smirk. Chloe quickly turned around and blushed when she saw it was Beca.

"Hey, when did you get here? You're early." Beca smiled and walked to Chloe.

"I got here a few minutes ago, I was bored home so I figured coming an hour early wouldn't hurt. Your mom is much nicer than mines."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "She's really supportive and she's just like a really nice person."

"You're lucky." Beca then looked around at Chloe's room. "Your room is really nice."

Chloe walked to her door and motioned for Beca to follow her. "Thanks, I had a smaller room but my brother moved out and for my sixteenth birthday my mom had the rooms put together to make one big room for me."

"Wow that's awesome. How long did it take?" Chloe shrugged. "Not too long. They just knocked out the wall and fixed up the floors. I did all the decorating, you know, the color paint, the posters." She said with a giggle.

"You have quite the talented eye." Beca said winking. Chloe blushed and guided her to the kitchen where her mom was finishing up with dinner.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"What do you think is going on with Chloe and Beca?" Jesse asked looking over at Stacie.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think they are becoming friends." Stacie shrugged her shoulders and walked in her house.

Jesse quickly followed her. "I feel like we walked in on something earlier and now she is having dinner at Chloe's, I just wonder if she's keeping something from us… from me."

Stacie sighed she talked to Beca about Chloe and was told a lot. She now knew that Beca and Chloe both liked each other, but she also knew that Jesse had been helplessly in love with Beca from the moment he met her.

"There might be something there between them, but honestly they just became friends so let's let them be that before we jump to conclusions."

Jesse sighed and nodded his head. "Can we order a pizza?"

Stacie nodded. "I'll ask my parents for some money."

* * *

**Back at Chloe's House**

"Do you need any help dishing out the food Laura?" Laura smiled at Beca and her daughter and shook her head. "No I'm fine honey, you girls go sit down and I'll dish out the plates and then I'm heading out."

Beca frowned. "Heading out? I thought we were eating dinner."

Laura now frowned and looked between Chloe and Beca. "Sorry I thought Chlo told you, I have a conference in New York in the morning, I gotta head out tonight."

Beca nodded her head in understanding and followed Chloe to the table as Laura put the food in front of them. "Hope you enjoy and help yourself to anything Beca, make yourself at home aaand uh don't set the house on fire. I think that's it. So have fun girls." Laura said the last bit with a wink and kissed her daughter goodbye.

"Bye mom, see Monday, Love you. Call me when your flight lands." Chloe said as she walked her mom to the door.

She walked back to dinner table with a small smile and looked at Beca. "I guess we can dig in now."

After they finished eating and cleaning the dishes they walked to the couch and decided to watch a few movies, much to Beca's reluctance. Chloe convinced her watching movies with her would be a lot better so she agreed to watch.

"Can we start with horror and make our way down to comedy, I kinda like doing that, you know end the night on a good note."

Chloe smiled and nodded her head at Beca. Beca blushed. "What? What is it?"

Chloe smiled. "I like doing the same thing with movies."

Beca smiled and picked up a movie. "Scary movie it is then. By the way that was like the best homemade food I ever had, so fucking delicious, make sure you tell your mom I enjoyed."

Chloe nodded. "I'll tell when she calls." Chloe scoots closer to Beca as the movie starts.

Beca doesn't know how it happened but her hand was now on top of Chloe's and her thumb was gently tracing patterns on her hand. What shocked her most was when she felt Chloe turn into her side when a scary scene happened. When she looked up at her, her breath caught in her throat, Chloe looked so beautiful. Beca thought she was drunk or something because next she pulled Chloe's face close to her and rested their foreheads against each other. She saw Chloe smiling and knew it would be okay.

"We need to talk about what we were talking about earlier." Beca said in a whisper, her breath tickling Chloe's lips.

Chloe nodded her head and Beca continued. "But I really want to kiss you." Beca heard Chloe's breath hitch for a minute then return to regular.

"Do it" Chloe said her voice barely above a whisper "We can talk tomorrow, stay the night. Just kiss me." Beca quickly closed the space between them and connected her lips with Chloe's.

As cliché as it sounded she felt fireworks, she heard angels singing, she felt like she was in heaven. She felt Chloe's tongue on bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly allowed. She started putting her hand up Chloe's shirt needing to feel more skin when suddenly heaven became a short lived place as they heard a gasp and a yell.

"**WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**A/N: So I uploaded three chapters today, I think that's all I'll do for today. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you guys think! Who do you think is going to be the person who walked in?**


	6. You shouldn't have done that

Chloe and Beca quickly separated and looked to see who had disturbed their blissful kiss.

Beca looked over at Chloe and saw her staring at the man with wide tear filled eyes.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

Beca then looked at the man who she now knew as Chloe's father, he was red and frowning.

"I came here to check on you, I knew your mother was going out of town so I was making sure you were okay. I come here and find this bullshit! What is this?"

Tears are now falling out of Chloe's eyes and she's trembling in her seat. "It's nothing daddy, this is my friend we were watching a movie."

Beca gasped at Chloe saying it was nothing, but looking at Chloe's father she understood why.

Chloe's father shook his head and started approaching them. "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot? I walked in this house saw you nearly on top of her kissing this- this bitch!"

Again Beca gasped and was about to speak up when she felt Chloe grab her hand and squeeze it. "Don't you ever call her that again! You have no right; you know nothing about her or me for that matter. You are fucking idiot. You are a disappointment, you left me and mom and you can't just come here and fucking tell me what the fuck to do or who to be whenever you damn well please. You are not my father you are sperm donor Richard! I hate you and you need to leave before I-." _*SLAP*_

Beca quickly went to the ground where Chloe was and looked at the man. "Sir I am so sorry but please."

Her voice cracked when looked down at Chloe's bleeding face. "Please don't hit her again."

Richard laughed and grabbed Beca's arm and threw her on the couch. "I do whatever the hell I want to my daughter you bitch."

He then grabbed Chloe and smacked her again. Beca got up and pushed Richard making him stumble onto the table.

"Beca stop!" Chloe cried out. "Run, go home. I'll be okay, I've had much worse."

Beca's heart broke at the thought of Chloe having gone through this before with her father.

Richard started walking toward Beca with a frown. "You shouldn't have done that." Beca ran out the door and pulled her phone out.

* * *

10 minutes had gone by and Beca finally calmed down, the crying inside the house stopped 5 minutes ago and she wished she hadn't left Chloe inside.

She heard footsteps pounding against the pavement and looked up with red swollen eyes from crying at Jesse.

"Help her please."

He didn't ask any questions he quickly ran into the house with Beca and Stacie cautiously following.

They heard a few grunts and a scream.

Beca panicked and ran into the house to find Chloe. She saw her on the floor crying with bruises on her body.

"Chloe! Chloe! I'm here I got help. Jesse is here. Come on. I'm getting you out of here."

Chloe hugged Beca and was crying and walked out with Beca. Stacie quickly grabbed both of them and put them in the car.

Beca looked at Stacie. "Stace where did you get this car?"

Stacie shrugged. "Uncle Emilio stopped by. He was still here when you called and he let us use the car."

"Why the hell didn't you tell him? He could have helped!"

Stacie slapped her hand on her forehead. "I wasn't thinking."

Jesse came running out of the house with a busted lip. "GO GO GO!"

Beca and Stacie quickly got in the car. Stacie in the front seat and Beca deciding to get in the back with Chloe. Jesse got in the front with Stacie and wiped the blood from his lips.

"GO!"

Stacie quickly drove off.

"Where are we going exactly, and who is that, what the hell happened-"

"Stacie!" Beca shouted. "Please just take us to my house. No more questions. I'll answer everything tomorrow, just please drop us off and let us get rest."

Stacie sighed and nodded.

Jesse looked back at Beca with narrowed eyes."You're hurt."

"Jesse I'm fine. I just got pushed a little, just please leave it."

Jesse also sighed and nodded his head.

When they got to Beca's house they were about to get out.

"I got it guys. Thank you so much for coming. I promise tomorrow I'll explain. Goodnight."

"Thank you guys." Chloe said softly before anyone could say anything though they got out of the car and went into the house.

* * *

Jesse sighed. "It's eleven; you should probably take me home."

Stacie nodded and sighed. "Jesse I know."

He looked over at her face with confusion.

"I know how you feel about Beca. I know you love her... in more than just friends' way."

Jesse's eyes got bigger and he turned his head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Stacie sighed. "I'll never tell her but I do want to be honest with you. She is into girls, you already knew that, but she told her mom she would date who she wanted which means she'll be with both guys and girls. She's also very much into Chloe, which you also know, she's said it before. You know _'Chloe's a bitch but she could still get it'_. I'm only telling you this because they could be dating soon. Like tomorrow soon and I want you to be prepared for that."

Jesse nodded his head and turned to her. "What makes you think that though? Chloe dates douche bag guys. What makes you think she's into girls and would be with Beca?"

Stacie took a minute. "I guess she only told Beca and not you. She uh- she's gay Jess. That's why things went to shit with Luke. She told me she liked someone that she couldn't ever have and well I think that person is Beca, but as recent events would have it, they both like each other and are trying to get around to the dating part."

Jesse rubbed his face with his hands. "FUCK! How do you know though... That they both want each other and that they could be trying?"

Stacie sighed. "Well after we walked in on them this morning and Chloe left and you went to help Beca's mom when she dropped that shit. We talked, she told me everything that happened the night before and it was quite eventful."

Jesse sighed for what felt like the billionth time that night. "Okay. Can you just t-take me home now?"

Stacie smiled sadly and nodded her head before driving off towards Jesse's house.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside of Beca's House**

"Beca I am so sorry. I haven't heard from my dad in six months. He's been popping in and out of my life since I was seven. I didn't know this would happen."

Beca hugged Chloe. "It's fine he barely did anything to me. Come on let's go to my room."

On the way to Beca's room she grabbed an ice pack for Chloe. "Lay down put this on your face. I'll be right back, I'm going to let my parents know your here."

Chloe laid down and closed her eyes. She was so embarrassed that this happened while Beca was around.

Beca came back in and dropped down on the bed next to Chloe.

She turned and looked at Beca with a sad smile. Beca smiled back at her.

"Hey it's okay, as long as you're okay I'm okay. You can stay with me until your mom comes back, and maybe file a restraining order against him."

Chloe nodded her head and leaned into Beca. Beca hugged her back and wiped her tears.

She looked down at Chloe and started to lean in. Chloe turned her head.

"I-I can't... We shouldn't. I'm sorry."

Beca frowned slightly and looked in Chloe's eyes.

"It's okay. No one will hurt us here. I promise, my parents are sleep anyway. They won't walk in here."

Chloe sighed. "I don't think I can do this."

Beca got up now. "What do you mean?"

"I can't date you, or kiss you or anything."

Beca's eyes watered. "Don't do this. Please, everything was so perfect earlier."

She leaned in and kissed Chloe. At first Chloe tried to resist but she couldn't deny herself of what she had wanted for so long.

Things started getting more intense and Chloe pushed Beca away.

"We can't, not yet at least. This isn't how our first time together should be and I want us both to be sure we want this."

Beca nodded her head in understanding. "I am sure I want you though. Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded. "I am, but still I don't want it to be this way, we should wait for a little."

Beca nodded and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "Your right, let's get some sleep and cuddle."

"Okay." Chloe smiled and cuddled into Beca.

"I really like you Beca. Goodnight."

Beca smiled. "I really like you too. Goodnight."

They shared a quick kiss and close their eyes. Little did they know Beca's mother was listening and watching on the other side of the door with a huge frown on her face.

**"SHIT!"**

**A/N: Shout out to Guestttt who guessed correctly. Thanks for reading!**


	7. We Have to Stop This

_*ring ring ring ring*_

Beca opened her eyes slightly and looked around to find the source of the noise.

She looked and saw it was her phone ringing so she went and picked it up.

She smiled seeing Chloe snuggled into her and answered the phone. "Mm hello?"

"**Hello? Hello? Chloe honey is that you?"**

Beca frowned a little and replied. "Laura is that you? How did you get my number?"

"Beca you're on Chloe's phone, where is she, is she okay?"

Beca pulled the phone back for a minute to look at it. "Oh, I'm sorry. Chloe is currently sleeping right next to me, much like I was before you called."

Laura sighed. "I've been calling the house and no one is answering, one of the neighbors said they heard some commotion last night I was worried."

Beca sighed and nudged Chloe lightly, waking her up. "Your husband, or ex-husband, I'm not sure, he uh came by last night."

"Oh my god! Are you guys alright?"

"We are now. I took her to my house after some shi- I mean after some things went down."

Chloe stirred from her sleep and looked at Beca.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked in a whisper.

Beca whispered back. "Your mom."

Chloe's eyes went wide and she snatched the phone. "Mommy."

Laura gasped lightly she knew Chloe only called her mommy when she wanted something or if something was wrong and based on what Beca said something was wrong.

"Chloe, what is it honey. What happened?" Chloe began crying and explained to her mother what happened.

An hour later Chloe had finally gotten off of the phone with her mother and was calming down, Beca walked into her room after just having a shower.

"Everything okay?"

Chloe looked up and slowly nodded.

She told Beca how her mother was going to leave her conference and come back home but she told her to stay and that she would be fine.

"Your mother actually agreed to staying there?"

Chlow shrugged her shoulders. "That is a really important meeting going on, one that she really shouldn't miss and well it did take a lot of convincing but once I told her I would stay here with you until she came back she caved."

Beca smirked. "Well at least your mother likes me."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "Oh yeah, she definitely does. Trust me." Chloe whispered the last part but Beca heard her.

"What does that mean?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing."

Beca gave her a look and Chloe sighed.

"Fine. My mom knew about my crush on you. She was actually the one that texted you inviting you to dinner. She took my phone while I was freaking out about our almost kiss yesterday and texted you. SO I guess we should be thanking her for this."

She moved her hand to gesture between them and Beca nodded.

"What is this exactly? I'm not entirely sure where we stand."

Chloe got up and walked over to Beca with a smile.

She wrapped her arm around Beca's neck and passionately kissed her.

"I. Think. We. Are. A. Couple." She said in between kisses.

Beca began to blush and moved her arms around Chloe's body too.

They began to kiss more and it started getting intense. Getting lost in the moment Chloe's hands began to roam and she cupped Beca's breast. Her eyes went wide as she realized she was feeling skin. Beca's eyes popped open as well and they both looked down at her body.

"I- uh I forgot about this towel, it must've fallen off."

Beca began rambling and apologizing only to be cut off by Chloe kissing her again and holding her close to her body.

"It's okay." She said with a light smile.

Beca was about to say something when suddenly she heard her mom approaching her door.

"SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Beca said as she looked around for a place to hide the red head.

Chloe gasped and looked around for a place to hide as well.

Beca threw Ashley on the bed and threw the blanket on her whisper yelling 'act like your sleep!' As Chloe adjusted the blanket Beca's mom walked in.

She pretended not to notice the movement she saw walking in and looked at her daughter, eyes going wide as she realized her daughter was naked.

"Rebecca Giselle Mitchell! Are you really standing there naked while your _friend _is sleeping over there?"

Beca noticed the way her mother said friend and rolled her eyes.

"She's asleep and I have my towel in my hand mom. Now can you leave before you wake her and she sees me naked?"

Her mother knew that Chloe was awake and she knew the two girls were together based on what she witnessed last night but she knew she had to play it cool until she figured out what she could do about it.

"Okay, hurry and get dressed and _wake_ her I'll uh- make some breakfast for you guys."

Beca nodded her head. She noticed how tense how mom got and heard the way she said wake, she knew her mom was up to something but she didn't have time to dwell on it at the moment.

She nodded her head and agreed after she was done dressing she would wake Chloe and they would eat breakfast.

As the door shut in Beca's room three people sighed. Beca and Chloe sighing because they had almost been caught and had to take a breath and Melissa (Beca' s mother) sighing because she knew exactly what was going on.

Melissa walked into the kitchen seeing her husband cooking breakfast. She gave him a small smile and hugged him.

"Thanks hun, I was just about to do that."

He chuckled lightly "I figured, but I wasn't sure how long you would be in there with the girls."

Melissa sighed. "Tom when I walked in there the girl was trying to hide under blankets pretending to be sleep and Beca didn't have on any clothes. I went along with it and pretended I didn't know because I need time."

"Time for what?" Tom asked.

He was not as upset with his daughter dating a girl but he had to support his wife as well.

"Time to figure out how to get them away from each other and find Beca a nice boy to date. We have to stop this! Her and that _girl _is not right."

Tom shook his head and sighed, he really wanted to be supportive to his wife, but right now he knew it would be his daughter he had to side with.

"Babe, ease up okay? Take a breather and realize that this is our daughter, she's growing up trying new things, and if you interfere you could mess up your relationship with her."

Melissa knew her husband was right but she couldn't stop, she frantically shook her head disagreeing.

"NO! I will find a way! We have to stop this!"

**A/N**** So hey just wanted to see how everyone was liking the story so far. I think I have a good idea where this story is headed but I would like opinions from you guys if there is anything specific you guys would like to see happen. I have some twists and turns I plan on adding to future chapters. Give me some ideas as to what you want and i'll see if I can add it to the story. So yeah I hope you guys are enjoying. Have a Good Day!**


	8. I Accept it and I Don't Mind

After taking a minute to compose themselves and get dressed, Beca and Chloe walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Beca's mother and father stood making plates.

"Oh hey, you guys came just in time breakfast is done."

Melissa said with a fake and Beca both nodded their heads and sat at the table.

Chloe could feel the tension in the air and could tell something wasn't right. She looked to Beca and saw her staring at her with a reassuring smile.

Tom watched the two happy to see his daughter happy and being herself.

"Hello, I don't think we met yet, I'm Tom Beca's father."

Chloe's head quickly turned to Tom with a surprised expression on her face.

She was surprised to see he looked genuinely happy to see her unlike Melissa.

Tom stuck his hand out and Chloe grabbed and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Mitchell and thank you for allowing me to stay here last night."

"I'm not a Mitchell actually, my last name is Thomas but please call me Tom, is my father. It's bad enough they named me Tom Thomas." He said with a chuckle.

Again Chloe was stunned, Beca's father actually liked her!

She found herself wondering where the small brunette got her last name from but decided not to dwell on it, figuring she probably had her mother's last name.

She smiled at Tom and the two quickly started a conversation with Beca joining in.

They were enjoying themselves, letting all prior worries slip away when suddenly.

*_ahem_*

They all looked over at the person who made the noise, the one person who didn't talk to them or laugh with them and was currently giving her husband a pensive look.

"I think we should be using our mouths for eating right now, instead of talking."

The table was now quite and the girls began to eat as Melissa stood up grabbing Tom with her and walking out of the room.

"Tom! What the hell are you doing?" Melissa said with a whack to his arm.

"OW! What do you mean what am I doing? I was enjoying a morning with my family and my daughter's friend." Tom said while rubbing his arm.

Melissa rolled her eyes at her husband. Of course he would act like this, always playing the unknowing card.

"You know damn well that girl is not just her friend and you are conversing with her and laughing!" Melissa said in disbelief. _'Please call me Tom, is my father.' _She said mocking her husband."You know how I feel about them and I know how you feel about them so stop fucking pretending you like her and just tolerate her, we'll feed her and get her out of this house!"

Tom was usually always laid back and calm but his wife was now pushing it. This was their daughter; all they wanted for their daughter was happiness and love. They didn't want to disappoint her or hurt her and he knew his wife was close to doing just that.

"Melissa I want you to listen and I want you to listen good. That is our daughter in there, our little girl who has always been this beautiful gem; she has been nothing but good to us. She told us she liked girls last year, she confided in her parents thinking she was safe, and she should have been, she would have been had you not jumped the gun and spoken before me."

Melissa looked at him in confusion and was about to speak.

"NO, it's my turn to talk now. I have listened to you rant about her for a year now. _'Our daughter needs to find a boyfriend now, I can't believe she thinks she likes girls, our daughter might need mental help.' _I'm over it, I was over it the second you started speaking telling her it was unacceptable. I should have spoken then and sided with her telling her it was okay and that she could love who she loves, but I decided to wait and let it play out in hopes that you would understand that she can't help who she falls in love with or who she's attracted to. That day she said 'mom dad I think I'm gay', I wanted to run and hold her and tell her everything was fine because I could see the pain in her eyes, I could see the fear of our reaction. You took her heart and smashed it that day. I wanted to scream at you so badly 'what are you doing' but I didn't, I thought you would grow and learn to understand but you didn't. You need to accept the fact that our daughter likes women. I accept it and I don't mind. I never did mind, my daughter can love whomever she wants and she will be supported thoroughly by me. I tried staying on your side, I tried being a supportive husband, but if that means hurting my daughter and not accepting her, there is no way in hell that I will continue this. Now I'm going back out there with them and I am going to show my true feelings, which is love and admiration towards the both of them and you, honestly I don't give a fuck about what you do right now, as long as you don't hurt my child."

Tom walked out leaving a stunned Melissa staring at the door her husband just walked out of.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Wow, your mom really hates me." Chloe said with a sigh.

Beca didn't know what to say. She was aware that her mother didn't like Chloe, she just wished it wasn't so hard.

"At least my dad likes you." Beca said trying to lighten up the mood. It seemingly worked as Chloe now sported a smile.

"Yeah he does. He is really cool and I really was not expecting him to like me."

"Why?" Beca asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because your mom doesn't, who knows what lies she could have fed to him."

Beca nodded in agreement. "I think my dad secretly accepts me for who I am, but doesn't say anything for the sake of my mother."

Chloe shook her head. "Well what about for the sake of you? Who could be there for you if he only wants to be there for her?"

Beca sighed. "Your right, but I think he knew I had Jesse and Stacie there for me. They are always there for me, they would never betray me no matter what."

Chloe nodded her head and grabbed Beca' s hand. "Well now you have me too and I don't plan on ever leaving."

Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe when suddenly she heard yelling. It was her father and he was defending her.

Beca's heart started racing as she heard her father defend her and was stunned to learned that he wanted for so long to tell her it was fine for her to love who she wanted.

She looked over at Chloe who was looking back at her with a small smile. It got quiet again but they could still her Tom's voice talking. They decided not to eavesdrop and finished eating before sitting outside on the porch swing.

About ten minutes later the door opened and Tom walked out. He smiled seeing Beca and Chloe cuddling on the swing and walked to them. Beca's heart skipped a beat when she saw her father. She felt Chloe squeeze her hand reassuringly and they both looked at Tom he squeezed between them and smiled.

"I think it's time we have a talk."


	9. It's Official

Beca stared back at her father with wide eyes. "Uh what exactly do you want to talk about daddy?"

Tom chuckled and looked at the two girls.

"I'm sure you heard some of what your mother and I were talking about and I'm sure you both know how she feels about whatever is going on between you two."

Beca and Chloe blushed and nodded their heads in understanding.

Tom took their silence as a signal to continue.

"I'm not sure how much you guys heard, but I tried to put your mother in her place, I'm not sure how well I did, all I know is that she wanted to plot against you two and that is not something I would ever do to you."

Tom now turned to Beca. "Baby girl I am so sorry, you had to go through all of this alone. I just want you to know I support you and whoever you want to be with whole heartedly and I should have told you that from the start."

Beca looked at her father with tears in her eyes and hugged him. "Thank you so much dad. It's never too late. I love you so much."

Tom hugged his daughter back tightly and kissed her head. "I love you too sweetie."

He turned over to Chloe with a small smile. He took a minute to think about what he was going to say. He started with the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm sorry."

Chloe looked at him with confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

He sighed and nodded his head at the door. "My wife has been treating you with nothing but disrespect from the moment she met you and she doesn't even know what exactly is going on."

He then looked between them again seeing them both blush and look away. "What exactly is happening here? Are you two dating? She sort of saw you two last night and had freak out moment."

Again the girls blushed and they looked at each other, silently asking each other what they should say and what they were exactly because even they weren't one hundred percent sure.

Chloe nodded her head at Beca and she sighed.

"I uh I guess we are sort of together. This is kinda new, we haven't really discussed it much but we kinda kissed a few times, I'm sure you know from mom I guess. I think we are pretty serious, right?"

Beca now looks to Chloe who has a huge grin on her face. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Everything she just said. I have wanted this for what feels like forever. Beca I know we haven't said it but I really want you to be my girlfriend."

At that moment they both forgot that Tom was there and they looked into each other's eyes and held hands. They started leaning in but were interrupted by Tom clearing his throat.

"I guess that answers my question." Tom says with a chuckle.

He gets up and starts walking to the door. "I just want you both to know I support you guys and I won't let your mother do anything. Just stay strong with each other and no matter what talk through everything."

They both nodded and Tom walked into the house. When Tom was gone they looked at each other and smiled. They scooted next to each other and rested their foreheads together.

"So you want me to be your girlfriend huh." Beca said with a chuckle, Chloe laughed and nodded her head and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Definitely, I want that more than anything, but you already know that. I wanted it for so long; I didn't think this would ever happen."

Beca smiled. "Well it did."

They began kissing passionately slowly floating into their own world.

* * *

_*knock knock knock*_

"Jesse? You up yet?"

Jesse runs to the door quickly throwing his shirt on.

"Hey Stacie, what's up?"

Stacie looks at Jesse skeptically. "You okay?"

He nods his head. "Yeah I'm fine."

They both walk into the house and Stacie waves at Jesse's parents. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Swanson."

They both smile and wave at Stacie saying good morning back.

Jesse and Stacie walk to the kitchen and sit at the table. She looks up at Jesse expectantly "Sooo..."

Jesse looks back at her shyly. "Sooo..."

Stacie rolls her eyes. "Come on Jess! I know you didn't forget about the conversation we had last night about Beca. How are you feeling this morning?"

Jesse sighed. He figured he might as well just come out with it.

"Well honestly I'm hurt."

Stacie nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm also slightly mad at you but I'm trying not to be."

Stacie now looked at him with confusion.

He frowned at her. "All this time you've known Beca was still struggling with her sexuality, you've known she had a small crush on Chloe and you've known Chloe has had a huge crush on Beca! All the while knowing how I felt for Beca. You could've told me subtly! You could've said 'Jesse I think Beca and Chloe like each other, I think something could happen.' Or better yet you could have told me the fucking truth, because guess what. She's doing god knows what with that bitch and I'm here with you upset with a broken heart over the girl I have fallen in love with!"

Stacie sat quietly for a minute. She wanted to give him time to cool down before she talked and honestly she knew he was right she didn't know what to say. Jesse was right she did him wrong, he should have known all she could do was say the one thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry."

He looked up at Stacie with a sad smile. "I know." He got up from the table and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go see Beca and find out what the hell happened last night."

Stacie nodded her and they made their way to the car.

* * *

Beca and Chloe made their way back into the house quietly after making out for what felt like forever. They both had huge smiles on their faces and they were holding hands.

Beca peaked around the house looking for her father when she found him sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey dad Chloe and I are gonna take a walk for a little okay?"

Tom looked up at the two girls and nodded his head with a smile. "Don't be gone for too long girls, I wanna take you guys out for lunch later on."

They both smiled and nodded their heads. As they walked out the house they held hands. Chloe looked at Beca and smiled.

"What?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy right now. I can't believe you're actually my girlfriend."

Beca smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand. "Well yeah, it wasn't what I expected either."

Chloe nodded her head. "I always thought you hated me."

Beca laughed at that. "I disliked you, but I always told my friends, if the opportunity ever came, you could so get all of this." Beca said gesturing to her body.

Chloe laughed and they sat down on the park bench. "I never thought I would be able to get all of that, but now that I know I can, I'll be trying to as soon as we are properly alone and when it's the right moment."

Beca nodded her head in agreement and leaned in to kiss Chloe.

_"Shit!"_ They stop kissing as they feel rain start to fall. "We are so not having a cliché kiss in the rain." Beca said.

"Definitely not." Chloe agreed.

They ran into the bathrooms at the park and Beca called her dad asking if he could pick them up and they could go straight to lunch after. He agreed and said he'd be there in 10 minutes.

* * *

**Back At Beca's House. 15 minutes later...**

*_knock knock knock* _

"Hey Mrs. Thomas we are here to see Beca." Jesse said with a forced smile.

She told them to come in and take a seat. She sensed something was wrong and asked them about it.

They told her some of the story, leaving out the parts that she didn't really need to know.

She figured in her head that Jesse had a crush on her daughter and an idea instantly popped in her head. She had to get rid of Stacie first so she could thoroughly get the plan moving. She sent her out to pick up a few things leaving her with Jesse.

"Soooo Jesse. I have a proposition for you." She said with a wicked smile.

**A/N: What do you think Beca's mom is going to say to Jesse?**


	10. Is It Too Soon?

**A/N: So happy you guys are liking this. 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect- Thank you for all your reviews. I'm so glad you like it! Guestttt- Chloe calls him a "sperm donor" because he hasn't been in her life enough for her to call him a father. In her eyes all he did was help conceive her. Vahuene- Thank you for your reviews :)**

* * *

Beca's dad arrived and picked up the girls they were now seated at McDonald's waiting for their food to be done.

"I forgot to mention umbrellas. I knew it was gonna rain I should've said something." Tom said with a frown.

Beca chuckled at her father. "Dad for the millionth time, its fine we barely got wet."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah Mr. Thomas we are fine. Thanks for taking us to lunch; I mean you did make us a lovely breakfast you didn't have to do this too."

Tom smiled. "Chloe I told you call me Tom and it's fine it was my pleasure actually I wanted to be able to actually see you guys together without the distraction of your mother Beca."

They both nodded their head in understanding as they heard their food order being called out.

Beca quickly got up. "Finally, I'll go get it."

As Beca walks away Tom turns to Chloe with a smile. "So Chloe what's the real thing going on with you and my daughter and be quick because she'll be back soon."

Chloe chuckled nervously. "Uh we uh started off as enemies sort of, well more like her hating who she thought I was and me denying my feelings for her and denying that I liked girls. One thing led to another and I accepted myself and broke up with Luke a guy your daughter had a crush on. He was plotting to hurt her to get back at me and well I did everything I could to stop him, which in turn led her to me. She drunkenly confessed her feelings for me the night of the party and well sober her confirmed and well you know the rest, we became official like two hours ago."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Tom and Chloe jumped at the voice. "Oh Becs we didn't know you were back already."

Beca laughed. "Yeah I walk away for five minutes and you grill my girlfriend."

Chloe smiles at the term she'll never get used to hearing.

"Let's eat!"

They pull out their food and begin to eat and make small talk.

* * *

"You want me to what!" Jesse backs away from Melissa.

Melissa looks at Jesse and sighs. "You know what I said. I know how you feel about my daughter and I think you have what it takes to get this _girl_ off of my daughters mind. Now I want you to seduce her."

Jesse looks at her in disbelief. "No offense Mrs. Thomas but I can't do that to Beca whether you ask me to or not. Yes I love her and because I love her I am allowing her to be with the one she truly wants."

Melissa sighs and walks up to him. She had a look in her eye that made Jesse uncomfortable.

"Jesse Eugene Swanson always the gentlemen huh. Well if you won't help me then I will just ask Lucas Bowers to help."

Jesse's eyes went wide. "Yo-you can't do that! He tried to hurt her, Luke is bad news. How could you even say something like that?"

Melissa smiled. "I'm not joking I know he'll do it. So if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make."

Jesse quickly grabs Melissa. "Wait! I'll do it. I'll do it. Just don't call that Jackass please. J-Just tell me what to do"

Melissa smiles and turns to face him. "Good tell no one of this and we shall start tonight. Come back later and pack some clothes your staying the night."

Jesse looked back at Melissa guilt tickling his insides. He was ashamed at the fact that he was slightly excited about this.

* * *

"Your dad is really cool." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah he can be when he wants to be. You sure you want to be here. Your dad might come back."

Chloe nodded. "The conference ended early; my mom will be back in two hours. I wanna clean up some and get the house in order and cook my mom a meal. I will call you though and text you to let you know I'm okay."

Beca sighed and nodded her head. "Okay that sounds good and let's Skype tonight too okay babe?"

Chloe blushed at Beca calling her _babe_.

"Of course _babe_, it feels so weird but so good calling you that."

Beca nodded her head "It really does. I like it a lot though."

"I like you a lot." Chloe said as she leaned in for a kiss.

The two started kissing and getting heated, they heard a car horn and jumped apart seeing Beca's dad.

"Come on that's enough of that, Chloe you should get inside and Beca come on. They quickly pecked each other on the lips and said bye to each other. Beca got in the car with a huge smile on her face.

"Dad, I-I is it too soon for me to be in love with her?"

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter, but I'll be adding another soon!**


	11. I Can't Believe This

**A/N : Sorry...**

Beca walked into her house with a dad and sighed. She thought about the talk they had just had and she thought about her mother.

She really _really_ liked Chloe and after talking with her dad she believed she could be in the early stages of love, but it would be so hard to ever truly be happy with Chloe if her mom didn't agree.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast, it was hard to believe all of this happened in just a day.

Beca walked in her room and was surprised to see Jesse sitting on her bed.

"Jesse hey, what are you doing here?"

Jesse looked up from his phone at Beca with a smile. "Can't a guy visit his gorgeous friend?"

Beca laughed "what's got you in such a good mood?"

Jesse again smiled at her and walked over to Beca. "Being here right now with you is what makes me happy." He reaches down and holds Beca's hands and looks into her eyes. "It's what always makes me happy."

Beca nervously laughs and backs away from Jesse. "Ookayyy... You're being a bit weird but I guess that's normal for a teenage boy."She says with a chuckle, Jesse fake laughs and walks past Beca and into the hallway he peaked his head back in and spoke with a smirk.

"Stacie was here earlier but had to leave. Your mother said I could stay here for the night, we've got some catching up to do."

Beca smiled and nodded her head as Jesse walked out, when she was sure he was gone she sighed. "FUCK"

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Chloe.

_(Becs 3:25)_ _Hey Gorgeous I'm home now._

_(Chlo 3:26) Hey babe glad you made it home safely, I miss you already. :(_

_(Becs 3:28) Aww man, we're gonna be one of those couples aren't we. _

_(Chlo 3:29) You know it Becs. Pet names, PDA, matching t-shirts... ;) _

_(Becs 3:30) Babe I'm way to badass to do those things._

_(Chlo 3:31) Badass? I haven't seen badass Beca yet. I've only seen sweet sappy Beca._

_(Becs 3:34) Woah Woah Woah Beale, watch what words you associate with me you can't do that and you only haven't seen badass beca yet because I had to woo you now I can do badass things with you like make you skip class so we can make out and stuff like that._

_(Chlo 3:35) Oh baby that is SO badass lol_

_(Becs 3:35) IT IS!_

_(Chlo 3:36) Mhm sure it is babe. Hey I gotta go, gotta start cleaning and preparing dinner._

_(Becs 3:37) Lol okay baby. Oh and btw I miss you already too _

_(Chlo 3:37) :) ttyl babe see ya on skype!_

* * *

A few hours later Beca heard her mother calling her for dinner, she got up off her bed to put her book away.

"Hey Bec your mom is calling you dinners' do-"

"Shit" Beca quickly puts her book away and looks at Jesse, he walks up to her and she punches him in the arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You scared me half to death is what that was for!" Beca said as she began walking away from him.

Jesse reached out for her arm and she turned around.

"What were you doing by the way? I walked by earlier but I didn't come in because you were so enthralled in that book you just rushed to hide. What is it, a diary?"

Beca blushed slightly. "N-Nothing Jess, nothing important come on lets go eat before my mom comes up here and kills us."

Jesse nodded his head and also made a mental note to remember where she put that book.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER AT CHLOE'S HOUSE**

"Chloe! Chloe honey I'm home are you here?" Laura yelled out.

Chloe ran out of the kitchen with a smile and hugged her mother. "Mom hey you're a few hours early, dinner isn't done yet."

Laura looked at her daughter with a slight frown. "My flight was a little early and you didn't have to cook anything, honey look at you. What has your father done to you?"

Laura brushed her fingers over the light bruises she could see on her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, really. It hurt a lot at first but with ice and love it all felt a whole lot better." Chloe smiled at the last part and Laura did too.

"So things going good with Beca I take it?"

Chloe nodded. "We kinda made it official this morning. She took care of me mom. She iced my bruises and kissed them," she said with a blush

"her parents made us breakfast and we talked and enjoyed ourselves, well her father enjoyed and really liked me and her mother I don't know how that's going to go."

Laura nodded. "Sometimes it takes time sweetie."

Chloe nodded and looked at the time.

"Okay the food should be done in about 15 minutes, that's enough time for you to shower and get comfortable and for me to video chat with Beca, which we have planned for... now. I gotta go to my room, be back mom!"

Chloe runs off to her room and quickly grabs her laptop and opens up Skype. The camera is still on in Beca's room from them video chatting earlier so Chloe waits for Beca to come back.

Chloe hears noises coming into the room and smiles. _"Jesse not right now I have something to do." _Chloe hears through the computer. She hears laughter and then sees Beca fall on the bed on her back and sees Jesse climb on top of her and kiss her. Not even a second goes by before Chloe gasps and quickly shuts off her computer only seeing Beca's face look at her through the screen looking horrified.

Chloe wipes her tears and sighs. Of course this would happen she thinks.

"FUCK, I can't believe this."

* * *

**A/N: :( **


	12. Let Me Explain

***5 MINUTES BEFORE CHLOE SAW BECA KISSING JESSE***

"Beca what's going on with you, you haven't said much the whole time we were eating dinner, are you okay?"

Beca sighed and faced Jesse. "Listen Jesse I'm fine, I really am, my mother and I just haven't been seeing eye to eye and I just wanna relax."

Jesse nodded his head in understanding and followed Beca as she walked to her room.

"Why are you following me Jesse?"

He looked at her confused. "I uh I thought we were gonna chill together."

Beca shook her head. "Nope, I am going into my room alone and video chatting with Chloe."

Jesse rolled his eyes at hearing her name. "Seriously, Chloe of all people how about we um video chat Stacie... together!"

This time Beca rolled her eyes. "No Jesse, I told you I am video chatting with Chloe."

Jesse was mad now, he didn't understand why Beca liked Chloe so much.

"WHY?! Why must you talk to her right now, why can't it wait until we go to school Monday or even tomorrow, why the fuck can't it wait!?"

Now it was Beca's turn to get mad, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Who the FUCK.. Do you think you're talking to? I can talk to whoever I want and not that it's any of your business yet but she also happens to be my girlfriend."

Those words made Jesse zone out, it was true she went back to liking girls. His heart was broken and now he knew for sure what he had to do. He had to play it cool for now and get back on her good side and make her fall for him. Jesse put on the biggest smile he could muster up no matter how he felt. He looked at Beca and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Bec I didn't know, congratulations!"

Beca's frown turned into a smile and she started walking away. "Yeah it's great I really like her."

Jesse slightly frowned and followed her into the room.

Beca sighed when she saw Jesse still following her.

"She's probably on right now, go away."

This struck an idea in his mind and he continued following her with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm just gonna come in your room with you"

Beca sighed. "Jesse not now I have something to do."

He smirked as they enter the room all the way and whispered "Or someone to do."

This made Beca laugh. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed onto her bed and felt Jesse climbing on top of her, before she could do anything his lips were on hers and she heard a gasp come through the computer screen.

Beca quickly moved her head and looked over only to see a quick glance of a teary eyed chloe and then nothing but a black screen.

"Jesse what the fuck!"

Beca was furious, she didn't understand what had just happened but she knew she had messed up. Suddenly all she saw was red and when she was knocked out her rage she was in her father's arms and Jesse was on the floor knocked out.

"What happened sweetie?" Her father asked, Beca just broke out of her father's arms and ran out the door.

She ran and ran until she was in front of Chloe's house. She took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door.

Laura answered and looked at Beca in a way she had never seen, disappointment.

"Beca you shouldn't be here right now."

"Please Lau-"

Before Beca could finish her sentence the door was slammed in her face.

* * *

**10 MINUTES BEFORE BECA SHOWS UP AT THE BEALE HOUSEHOLD**

Chloe couldn't believe what she saw, her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend, she didn't know yet, was kissing somebody else, a person she claimed was just a friend but apparently that wasn't the case.

She wiped her tears, left her room and went into the kitchen to set up their plates for dinner.

Laura entered the kitchen with a smile and sat at the table and started eating.

"This is delicious Chloe, thanks for cooking I was a lot hungrier than I thought."

Chloe nodded and stared off into the distance. Laura sighed knowing something was bothering her daughter.

"Okay honey you barely said a word since you left your room, what's going on, did something happen with Beca?"

Chloe sighed and got up "nothing mom just leave me alone."

Chloe began walking out of the dining room when suddenly her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe Diane Beale you will tell me what is wrong this instant."

Again Chloe sighed and sat back down. "Beca cheated on me."

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could she do that especially only a few hours into the relationship.

"Honey are you sure it was what it seemed?"

Chloe nodded her head and explained what she heard before she saw them kiss.

"I can't talk to her."

Laura sighed. "Sweetie you have to talk to her."

Chloe shook her head. "I can't... Not yet."

Before Laura could say anything they heard someone knock on the door. Laura sighed and got up gently patting Chloe on her shoulder before opening the door.

She was surprised when she saw Beca standing before her, tear-stained cheeks, red and sweaty.

She knew there was more to the story but she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Beca you shouldn't be here right now."

She saw Beca's heart break but she couldn't worry about that, she broke her daughters heart. With that in mind she closed the door in Beca's face before she could say anything.

Beca was shocked to say the least that Chloe's mother had just did that to her.

"No fucking way... It's not ending this way."

She went around the back and said a silent prayer hoping the back door was unlocked.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she had to, this was somebody she really liked and cared about, she couldn't just leave what happened as is without an explanation, Chloe needed to hear the truth.

Beca closed her eyes and turned the doorknob and smiled, it was unlocked! She silently made her way to Chloe's room. When she got there she saw Chloe's laptop on the floor. She sighed, picked it up and sat down on her bed.

After a few minutes Beca heard footsteps approaching the room. She started to panic a little. '_Oh no I didn't prepare anything to say,__what if she tries to kill me.__I don't know what to do...'_

Before Beca could even move the bedroom door opened and she locked eyes with Chloe.

Beca stared into Chloe's normally crystal blue eyes noticing they looked a lot duller and Chloe staring into Beca's dark blue eyes thinking the same.

"W-what are you doing here, how did you even get in here?" Chloe asked her voice cracking, evident that she had been crying.

Beca sighed and walked towards Chloe.

"I'm here to explain myself, I even snuck in through your back door just to see you... Your mom won't let me."

Chloe nodded her head. "I know, I don't want to see you right now and you can't just break into my fucking house Beca."

"Chloe we need to talk he kissed _me,_I had nothing to do wi-"

"**MOM!"**

Beca was confused as to what Chloe was doing.

Laura rushed in the room her eyes instantly landing on Beca.

"What are you doing here Beca?"

Her eyes watered. "I came here to talk to my _girlfriend_ I need to, baby I didn-"

"**NO!**You don't get to call me baby, mom please make her leave."

Chloe walked past Beca and went into the bathroom.

Laura walked up to Beca wiped her tears and sighed.

"Beca we don't know the full story your right, I get what your trying to do, but breaking into our house and ambushing Chloe is not the way to do it. She's hurt and angry; she can't deal with this right now. You have to respect her wishes and wait it out, talk to her on Monday; you got one day to go then when you see her at school maybe she'll be ready to talk. I need you leave though and if you don't I'll have to call the cops and I really don't want to have to do that."

Beca nodded her head and left with her head held low, what was she gonna do, how was she suppose to go through today and tomorrow knowing her girlfriend was hurting because of her.

* * *

Jesse woke up with a headache and he was sore all over.

He walked out of the room he was in and into the kitchen seeing both of Beca's parents sitting there looking worried.

When Tom saw Jesse he gripped him up and pushed him into a corner.

"What happened in there huh? What did you do to my daughter?"

Jesse was terrified, he had never seen Beca's dad like that.

"We-we kissed and she freaked out after. Where is she anyway?"

"We don't know, she won't answer her phone."

As if on cue Beca walks through the door with a frown,

"why is **he **still here?"

Before anything else could be said, Beca's mother spoke up.

"He won't be in a minute; I'm taking him home... Are you okay?"

Beca sighed "not really, I probably messed up the best thing that has happened in my life I'm going to bed."

With that she left and went under get covers, crying herself to sleep, unbeknownst to her, her soul mate a few blocks down was doing the same thing.

* * *

The drive to Jesse's house was quiet until finally Jesse spoke.

"Do you think she was talking about Chloe when she said she ruined the best thing that happened to her?"

Melissa shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope so, I still don't know what happened, tell me."

Jesse told Melissa everything, the argument, the girlfriend confession, the apology, the plan, the joke and the kiss Melissa sighed.

"Well that didn't help us; Chloe doesn't even know it happened."

Jesse smirked "actually she does, Chloe was waiting on Skype for Beca and that's why I pushed her on the bed where her laptop was and kissed her. I saw Chloe's face she looked crushed, it was a little sad, but the kiss felt so good. Bec probably was there and Chloe probably ended it."

Melissa smiled. "That's what I'm talking about Jess!"

Suddenly Jesse frowned. "Wait she hates my guts now."

Melissa shrugged as she pulled up to his house.

"Collateral damage, you lose some, you win some, get out my car."

Jesse was furious. "Wait we had a deal you can't do that!"

Melissa sighed "fine go home and we'll meet and talk tomorrow" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Jesse sighed and rushed out the car forgetting his bag. Melissa also not seeing it drove off.

**A/N: Didn't like writing it anymore than you liked reading it. I wrote about Jesse's bag for a reason.. any guesses why?**


	13. It Was Only Just A Dream

The next morning three 17 year old woke up with frowns on their faces.

Jesse woke up remembering his actions from the night before, feeling disgusted at himself for doing it but also hopeful that Beca would forgive him.

Chloe woke up remembering the kiss she saw Beca and Jesse have, it made her sick to her stomach.

Beca woke up feeling the worst of them all, she lost her best friend and possibly girlfriend.

She thought about Jesse and teared up a bit, she couldn't fathom why Jesse did what he did. They were best friends, she thought he wouldn't ever betray her, but clearly she was wrong. She had a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing and she didn't knew she couldn't forgive him for that.

Then Beca thought about Chloe, that's when she felt tears run down her cheeks. In the span of a day she managed to become friends with Chloe Beale, kiss Chloe Beale, steal Chloe Beale's heart and crush Chloe Beale's heart.

She didn't understand how everything went so bad so fast.

All she wanted to do was see Chloe or text her but she decided to take Laura's advice and just wait a little.

Sighing Beca got out of her bed, got some clothes and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

When Beca came back from her shower she saw she 10 new messages.

Her heart started beating fast as she hoped it was good news from Chloe she opened it and sighed seeing 9 of them were from Jesse.

She gasped seeing one of them from Chloe.

Beca decided to get Jesse's messages out of the way, she was sure she knew what they consisted of but decided to check anyway.

_(Weirdo 9:30) Beca I am so sorry please forgive me._

_(Weirdo 9:35) Seriously Beca I overstepped I shouldn't have done that please talk to me!_

_(Weirdo 9:38) I love you Beca, in more than just a friends way I should have told you that a long time ago but I do, that's why I kissed you._

_(Weirdo 9:41) Come on Bec I just told you how I felt, and I've felt that way for a long time, please don't ignore._

_(Weirdo 9:45) Okay your being immature now, I get it, I fucked up okay… talk to me _

Beca rolled her eyes as she read the messages most of them saying the same thing in different ways, she was a bit shocked by his love confession, though now that she thinks about it, it all makes sense. Beca took a deep breath and clicked the message Chloe sent her. As she read it her heart broke.

_(Chlo 9:50) I guess you showed me badass Beca huh… don't bother trying to talk to me._

Beca wanted to cry, she quickly replied.

_(Becs 10:00) Chloe please all of this is just one big fucking misunderstanding, I don't know what made Jesse decide to kiss me but I promise I did not kiss him back, I did nothing that gave him the impression that I wanted him to kiss me, please you have to believe me, this can't be over before it has begun. I would never do something like that I swear! Please Chloe I need you._

* * *

Chloe heard her phone chime and looked at it. She saw it was from Beca and ignored it.

She walked into the kitchen and her mom smiled at her.

"Hey Bubby how you feeling?"

Chloe sat down at the table while her mom put food on a plate for her.

"I'm doing okay. I broke up with Beca."

Laura sat down in front of Chloe with a frown.

"Honey you haven't even talked to her yet."

Chloe shrugged her shoulder and started eating.

"Did she reply to you?"

"Yup."

Laura looked at her expectedly.

"I didn't read it mom, I don't have time for excuses. I'm sure she'll ambush me at school anyway."

Laura shook her head. "You need to talk to her."

Chloe nodded her head. "Sure mom. I'll do it at school tomorrow."

* * *

Beca sighed an hour had passed and Chloe still hadn't replied.

She left her room and walked into the living room.

"Beca?"

She turned around and saw her dad approaching her with eggs and some orange juice.

"Hey I made you some food."

Beca smiled a little. "Thanks dad."

Tom nodded. "Everything okay?"

Beca shook her head. "Chloe broke up with me."

Beca went on to explain everything that happened the day before.

"Wow I'm sorry kiddo."

Beca sighed and nodded her head.

"I think you need to fight for her though, this is unfair, what did I tell you guys to do yesterday?"

Beca thought about it and when she remembered she smiled.

"Stay strong with each other and no matter what talk through everything."

"That's right Beca."

Beca finished her orange juice got up and hugged Tom.

"Thank you!"

She quickly ran out the door and walked to Chloe's house.

When she got there she stood across the street and stared at the door.

She ducked behind a car and watched as Laura hugged Chloe and walked out the house and to her car.

Beca waited until the car drove off and crossed the street. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She knocked lightly and waited for Chloe to open the door.

"Hey I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Beca looked confused and followed Chloe into the house.

Beca sighed "Chloe I-"

Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips on hers.

She was confused as to what was happening but didn't stop. Maybe Chloe forgave her she thought.

Chloe grabbed Beca by the shirt and started pulling her in the direction of the bedroom.

"Chloe mm Chloe wait- we should talk fir-" Beca's mouth went dry as she saw Chloe take her shirt off.

"Beca shut up we can talk later."

Beca nodded her head and quickly attached her mouth to Chloe's nipple making her moan. Beca never heard anything so beautiful before.

"Take off your shirt, I need to feel you."

Beca quickly pulled her shirt off and saw Chloe's eyes go ten shades darker. Beca flipped them over so she was on top and kissed her way down Chloe's body, stopping at her jeans, she began to pull them down along with her underwear and started kissing her thighs, Chloe moaning with every kiss, she was this close to getting to where Chloe needed her most when suddenly.

"Excuse me miss what are you doing in front of my car?"

Beca's eyes quickly snapped to the lady looking at her.

She felt like such her creep, she was standing across the street from Chloe's house daydreaming about having sex with her.

She ran home as fast as she could.

It was only just a dream.

**A/N: Well...**


	14. My Bestest

Chloe looked across the street in shock.

She had seen Beca dart down the street and away from her house.

She didn't understand why, but she was a bit relieved she really didn't feel like dealing with the drama yet.

She walked back into the house and sighed. "Great now all I can think about is Beca."

She pulls out her phone and reads over the text message.

_(Becs 10:00) Chloe please all of this is just one big fucking misunderstanding, I don't know what made Jesse decide to kiss me but I promise I did not kiss him back, I did nothing that gave him the impression that I wanted him to kiss me, please you have to believe me, this can't be over before it has begun. I would never do something like that I swear! Please Chloe I need you._

Great now she felt like an ass. At this point Chloe didn't know what to do, should she call and apologize and tell her everything is alright, or should she just leave things as is and just talk to Beca tomorrow. Being the stubborn red head she is, she decided to just wait.

* * *

Beca had been lying in bed for who knows how long.

She looked at the time. "Only 3 pm, geez can't this day just end already."

She got up and checked her phone to see if she had any new messages. She had 4 new messages, 2 from Stacie and 2 from Jesse.

None from the person she needed it to be from, Chloe.

_(Stace my bestest 1:30) Bec is everything okay? Jesse called me asking if I had talked to you. He wouldn't tell me exactly what happened but whatever it is he seems really sorry._

_(Stace my bestest 2:00) Okay I know what you're doing, nothing, absolutely nothing. You're ignoring everybody and figuring your shit out I understand. But Beca please remember that I am your bestest friend in the whole wide world and I love you so much and that I am here for you and would do anything to be there for you. So when you're ready, tell me and I'll be there. ;* _

Beca smiled and replied.

_(Bec my bestest 3:05) You're right Stace that's exactly what I was doing. I love you too, so much and I really need you to be here._

_(Stace my bestest 3:06) Turn around Bec._

Beca turned around and saw Stacie standing there with loads of candy.

"I know my best friend and I just wanted to be here for you as soon as you were ready so I came and waited for you to reply."

Beca smiled and ran over to her best friend, wrapping her in a tight hug. They sat down on Beca's bed and started eating candy.

"Stace everything is so fucked up."

Stacie looked at Beca with a slight frown. "What happened Beca?"

As Beca told her what happened she got angry, at Jesse, at Chloe, at herself.

"I'm so sorry Beca."

Beca smiled at Stacie."Hey you have no reason to apologize."

Stacie nodded her head. "I do, I told Jesse about you and Chloe because I knew how he felt about you so I just wanted to warn him."

Beca grabbed Stacie's hands and looked at her.

"Hey it's not your fault Stace. You had no idea he was going to do that."

Stacie nodded her head and wiped a few stray tears away. "Okay."

Beca smiled "Let's watch Pretty Little Liars."

Stacie looked at Beca with a small smile. "YOU want to watch Pretty Little Liars?"

Beca nodded her head and shrugged.

"I'd like to forget about my own problems for awhile and those girls have enough problems that could make me forget."

Stacie nodded her head. "So true, especially Alison poor girl can't catch a break getting harassed in jail."

Beca's eyes went wide. "ALISON DILAURENTIS IS ALIVE! Stacie I'm not caught all the way up yet remember?"

Stacie laughed "Oops sorry Becs, guess you better hurry up and watch."

"Hell Yeah!" Stacie smiled, happy there was something that could take her friend mind of the whirl wind of confusion going on.

* * *

"Why won't she reply to me? I'm her best friend. She loves me back, I know it. She loves me. I gotta go see her."

Jesse starts putting his shoes on not knowing his mom was watching him.

As he get up to walk out the door his mother stops him.

"Jesse you okay?" She says looking cautiously in his eyes.

"Yeah mom I'm fine. I'm gonna go talk to Beca. She loves me, she has to, I'm the guy and she's the girl. The guy gets the girl in the end."

His mother sighs. "Baby come sit down with me for a sec okay."

Jesse nods his head and follows her.

She grabs his head and looks into his eyes. "Jesse take some deep breaths with okay."

Jesse again nods and breathes with her.

"Did you take your medicine Jesse?" He shakes his head.

His mother nods her head. "Okay go take your medicine and then lay down for a bit. I'll make you something to eat and come and get you."

Jesse wanted to just run out the house and get to Beca but he knew he needed to listen to his mother, so he went in his room to take his medicine only he couldn't find it.

"Shit where did I leave my bag?"

He looked all around for it with no luck.

He sighed and decided on just resting for a bit, his mom didn't have to know.

* * *

"Oh my god Stace, so much just happened so fucking quick!"

They had been watching Pretty Little Liars for hours.

"No way Mona's dead, I can't except that not as soon as I was just starting to like her again."

Stacie laughed "I know Bec, just wait until you see the future episodes to come, they are killer!"

Beca smiled. "Hook it up."

Stacie sighed. "No can do Bec it's late, I gotta head home. We have school tomorrow."

Beca frowned 'school' the place where she will have to face Luke, Jesse and Chloe.

"I hate school."

Stacie laughed "all teenagers do, don't worry girl I'll be by your side the whole day."

Beca nodded her head. "Okay Stace thanks I love you."

They began walking to the door and hugged.

"See at school and I love you too."

Beca closed the door with a smile, she really loved Stacie, she turned a bad day into a great day.

She called out for her dad and he walked out with a worried expression.

"Everything okay dad?"

"Have you seen or heard from your mother?"

"Um no, why is everything okay?"

Tom shrugged. "She left this afternoon saying she had something to do and never came back. She won't answer calls or texts either."

This made Beca worry, where was her mom?

* * *

**A/N: I know things are sucky right now, but hey you know how it goes, things go bad before it goes good. There is still a little bad before we get to the good, but when we get to the good, it will be... gooood :)**


	15. We Went Too Fast

Beca woke Monday morning with mixed feelings.

She was happy because she would be seeing Chloe and this was her chance to talk to Chloe alone.

On the other hand she was worried because her mom still didn't come home and nobody had seen her. She got up took a shower and went into the kitchen to eat some cereal.

"Hey dad"

Tom tiredly looked up at Beca and gave her a small smile. "Good morning Bec."

She sat next to her father and sighed.

"Still no luck?"

Tom scratched the back of his neck. "no, I'm sure she's fine though, this is probably her trying to do something because she didn't get her way."

Beca nodded her head slightly upset that she could be a possible cause of her mother leaving. She got up, said goodbye to her father and made her way to school.

* * *

Chloe stood before the school doors and took a deep breath before walking in.

"Chloe!"

She smiled and walked up to her best friend Aubrey.

"Hey Bree!"

"It feels like its been the longest weekend ever."

Chloe sighed. "Tell me about it."

The doors opened and Chloe gasped, she saw Beca walking in.

Beca quickly connected eyes with Chloe and started walking towards her only to be cut off by Jesse. She saw Beca frown but was pulled away from her trance by Aubrey.

"Chloe! why are you staring at the midget like that?"

Chloe blushed. "This weekend has been very eventful and well Beca is kind of my girlfriend.''

Aubrey gasped. "You like the midget! But why are you looking at her like you want to smack her and kiss her at the same time?"

"Because I do" Chloe told Aubrey what happened.

"Wow I'm so sorry Chlo, you should have called me. I think you guys went way too fast. You should stay split up at least for now, be friends first."

Chloe nodded her head. "You're right Bree, I'll be back, I need to talk to her. "

* * *

Beca saw Chloe approaching her and sighed at Jesse. "Dude look you messed up big time okay. Chloe's coming over here and I need to talk to her right now, so please just stop talking and go away."

"Beca please, you mean everything to me, I-"

"Hey."

Jesse stopped talking mid sentence and glared at Chloe.

"Jesse could you excuse us for a moment?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Hell no, Beca is mines, we were talking first! She-"

"Jesse! Buddy I need you for a sec."

They all turned to look at Stacie. She winked at Beca and Chloe and pulled Jesse away.

"Sorry about him, I don't know what's going on with him, he's not the Jesse I know."

Chloe nodded her head and was about to speak but the bell rang.

"I guess we should postpone this chat."

Beca sighed. "I've postponed this chat repeatedly we need to talk now, follow me."

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her through a door.

"What is this place?"

Beca smirked. "A place a badass like me made her own to be free and skip whenever I want. You're the only person I showed this room to."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks I won't tell a soul. "

Beca nodded her head. "Soooo... Did you read my text?"

"Yeah. I was going to call you but I just decided that it would be better to talk in person."

"Okay."

"Here's the thing Beca, at first I was going to just say fuck it all, everything was a big misunderstanding and we can get past it, but after talking to Aubrey I think we need to stay broken up."

Beca gasped. "Chloe please don't do this. Aubrey doesn't know anything about me or our relationship for that matter."

Chloe nodded her head. "You're right, she doesn't but Becs neither do we. We went to fast. Way to fast, everything that happened Saturday is something that should happen a long course of a relationship."

Beca sighed. "Chloe that just means we connect in such a powerful way that we don't need years of knowing each other to fall in love."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and kissed them. "Please don't give up on this as soon as it started."

A tear fell down Chloe's face. "Beca we need to be friends for a while, then we can try for a relationship again in a few months, maybe even weeks. If you can't do that, I understand."

Chloe began walking away and Beca grabbed her arm again.

"I can do it. Just friends you and I, but I will prove to you every day that you're the one for me. Before you walk out that door and make it official though, can I just kiss you one more time just for memory?"

Chloe nodded her head and leaned in. Beca put her hand around the back of Chloe's neck and passionately kissed her.

When they were done they both sighed and smiled at each other.

"I see you used your bad ass ways on me."

Beca looked at her in confusion.

Chloe laughed. "Remember you told me you would make me ditch classes so we could make out."

Beca laughed. "Oh yeah. Some people like to call me make out Mitchell."

Chloe laughed. "I thought I heard that before."

She stuck out her hand and Beca took it.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

They both snuck out of the room and walked into the hallway.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Beca."

Beca nodded her head.

"Yeah we can sit together at lunch, friends do that and that's what we are, friends."

Chloe laughed and nodded her head. "Sure thing Bec."

They hugged and went their separate ways heading to their classes.

* * *

Chloe walked into the lunchroom with Aubrey and began scanning the tables for Beca. She had just finished telling Aubrey what had happened when she talked to Beca.

"You know Chloe I don't even know what you see in her. I mean I do, she's really hot but other than that what."

Chloe laughed. "Bree you don't even know her so please don't judge her."

Aubrey sighed. "Okay Chloe. Hey there she is over there walking with Stacie and some other girl."

"Who is that?"

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Chloe."

They walked over to them and caught the last of the girls sentence.

"You and I need to go some where and make out Beca. I'm serious you're so hot."

Chloe looked over at her to see Beca smirking at her as she sat next to her. She cleared her throat.

"Chloe! Hey come sit down, you too Aubrey."

They sat down across from Beca and the girl. Chloe watched as the girl stared at Beca with a smile.

"Who's this Bec?"

Beca turned to the girl and smiled.

"Oh Chloe, Aubrey this is Ashley De La Rosa, the new girl."

* * *

**A/N: I know things are getting crazy, like I said there will be twists and turns but all of this happens for a reason. Everything that happens help our bechloe ship sail, may not seem like it right now, but it is. Last update for the night. Goodnight :)**


	16. The New Girl

Chloe looked at the new girl with a forced smile.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale and this is my best friend Aubrey Posen."

Ashley nodded her head at them.

"Yeah I know, Beca told me you'd be joining us. It's nice to meet you."

Chloe smiled at the fact that Beca was thinking about her.

"So how did you two become friends so quickly?" Aubrey asks knowing that's what Chloe was wondering.

Beca smiled. "Well..."

_Beca walked into class with a small smile, sure she had just lost her girlfriend of only a day, but they seemed to still be on good terms and the kiss they just had, well that was enough to keep her smiling for a long time. Beca walked to her seat and noticed a girl sitting at the desk that is usually empty next to her._

_"Hi... You must be new. I'm Beca."_

_"Yeah I am, you missed my introduction, I'm Ashley De La Rosa."_

_Beca smiled. "Nice to meet you Ashley."_

_Ashley smiled back and held out her hand for Beca to take. "Pleasure is all mine hot stuff."_

_After first period, Beca and Ashley put their schedules together and saw that they had every class together._

_"My my becky, I think this is fate putting us together." Ashley said bumping their shoulders together._

_Beca laughed. "I guess so."_

_"I guess you and I are best friends now huh." Ashley said as she grabbed Beca's hand. She felt a pang in her chest and remember something like this happening with Chloe. She shook it off and smiled._

_"Sure if you say so."_

Chloe was looking between the two with jealousy as they recounted their "friendly" encounter.

"You sound like a huge flirt."

Aubrey gasped and looked at Chloe. Ashley laughed.

"You're right, I am, but I just can't help myself around Beca, the moment I saw her I thought of very naughty things."

Beca looked at Chloe and nervously laughed. "I'm gonna go and get some ice cream."

Beca quickly got up with Chloe following. "Excuse us."

* * *

Beca decided to go to her secret room, she needed a minute to get her thoughts together.

"Hey."

Beca jumped thinking her secret place had been found by another.

"Jesus Chloe you scared me. Did anybody see you come in here?"

"Nope."

"Is there a reason you followed me?"

Chloe walked forward and pulled Beca close to her. "I wanted to do this."

She leans in and kisses Beca with jealousy, anger and love.

Beca kisses back and then slightly pushes Chloe away.

"What are you doing? Friends definitely do not kiss like that."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and leaned in again only this time Beca didn't allow it.

"Chloe Stop! You're jealous and your trying to claim me."

"Well do I have a reason to be jealous, you guys were practically eye fucking each other."

Beca frowned. "Of course not, I literally told you three hours ago that I would get you back."

Chloe crossed her arms. "Well your doing an awesome job of showing it. I can't do this Beca. We can't hang out not yet. I need space, I still feel this anger towards you and I know it's not fair but these are my feelings and I can't help how they act."

Beca nodded her head tired of the whirl wind of emotions. "Okay Chloe, I'll still be around when you decide you want me again."

Beca sighed and walked out of the room and back into the lunch room. Chloe was left sitting there feeling like shit.

* * *

It had been a week since she told Beca she needed space and it was driving her crazy. She had to look at her from afar and watch how Ashley slowly got closer and closer to Beca, Jesse had been acting crazier each day and Beca had been looking like she hadn't been getting any sleep.

Chloe walked into her Chemistry class and immediately began looking for Beca only to see she wasn't there. She walked to the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harrison I know class just started but may I please use the restroom, it's a _female_ issue."

The teacher's eyes went wide and he quickly nodded shooing her away. She smirked and made her way to Beca's secret room, hoping she was in there.

She walked in and her eyes went wide at the sight she saw. "Beca! Are you- are you smoking pot?"

Beca took one more puff and blew it out the window. "Yes Chloe."

"I uh I didn't know you did that."

Beca shrugged. "It's not really a common thing, I do it when I can get it and when I'm stressed or something."

Chloe nodded. "Are you okay to go back to class?"

Beca sighed. "Uh yeah. Gimme a minute."

She went in her bag, sprayed some perfume and popped some gum in her mouth.

"Ready to go?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah.. What is that your listening to?"

"Some mixes I made, I was trying to listen to see what I was missing, so much is going through my mind these days I can't seem to find the right rhythm."

Chloe smiled. "I didn't know you did this stuff, but why are you stressing so much Bec?"

"Maybe I'll talk about it another time, come on lets go to class.

* * *

"Hey Stacie wait up!"

It was now after school and Chloe couldn't stop thinking about Beca.

"Hey Chloe whats up? It's been a while."

"Yeah it has. I- I wanted to know what is wrong with Beca."

Stacie frowned. "I don't know if I should tell you, I mean if she didn't tell you then maybe she doesn't want you to know."

"Please Stacie, now that I know something is up I have to know. I caught her smoking weed today."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah she's been doing it a lot more often now, Ashley is trying to get Beca to slow down but she's a bit depressed I guess you can say. Her, her mom has been missing since Sunday, nobody has seen or heard from her. It's really taking a toll on her and Tom."

Chloe gasped. "Oh my god and I was making it worse by adding in my drama with her. This is crazy, they have no idea where she could be?

Stacie shook her head. "They called all friends and family members they knew of and no one has seen or heard from her. To make matters worse, the police found her car parked somewhere not too far from her house. Abandoned cars are never a good sign, they are preparing for the worse and hoping for the best. Tom has been relentlessly looking for Melissa and Beca has been smoking and drinking."

Chloe sighed. "This is just crazy. I hope nothing bad comes of this and that they find her alive and well."

Stacie smiled at Chloe. "I may be overstepping but I think you guys are great together and even if you don't know everything about each other, you love each other. You and Beca need to sit down talk, get all your feelings in check and then see how your left feeling. She needs you right now and you guys deserve to be together. Ashley's a nice girl, she really is and if you weren't around she would be perfect for Beca, but _you_ are her soul mate, you guys were made for each other and in this tough time Beca needs her other half."

Chloe knew Stacie was right, she was thinking about being with Beca again the moment she ended it. "I'm going to Beca's house make sure Ashley or Jesse or no one comes by."

Stacie nodded. "I got you, I'll have Ashley hang out with me and Jesse, well she hasn't been speaking with him and he has gone crazy, there seems to be something seriously wrong with that boy."

Chloe nodded her head and hugged Stacie. "Thank you, hopefully after tonight things can start looking up."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the last of the chapters I have written, sorry for mistakes I had in the story, I fixed them and there shouldn't be any more. I'll try to keep updating as much as I can. I'll have another one out later, thanks for reading!**


	17. The Start of Something Great

**A/N: Things are looking up now I'd like to think... Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Ashley! Hey Ashley wait up!"

Ashley turned around to see Stacie running up to her. She smiled.

"Hey Stacie."

"Where you headed?"

"Beca's house."

Stacie nodded her head. "I figured you'd be going there, how about you and I hang out for a bit?"

Ashley smiled. "What no hunting for you today?"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "I don't do that everyday. Come on let's hang out."

"I kinda wanted to hang with Beca today."

"Ouch I'm hurt, am I not good enough for you?" Stacie said putting her hand over her chest feigning offense.

"I just think Beca needs to be around people who care for her."

Stacie sighed. "She is Ashley, just don't go see Beca right now."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean Chloe, Chloe is on her way there, she cares and loves Beca so much and Beca needs her right now."

Ashley frowned. "You mean the same Chloe who has been ignoring Beca for the past week?"

Stacie nodded her head. "Ashley you don't know what happened between them before you came here. They were together and the chemistry between them is so intense. They belong together, a few mistakes messed them up but if this talk that they should be having today goes good, they could be back together and you'll see Beca in a way you've never seen her.. a hundred percent happy."

Ashley sighed. "Let's go to the mall or something."

"Ashley?"

Ashley looked at Stacie with question.

"Had you shown up a little sooner you might have had a chance to date Beca for a little."

"Why only a little?"

Stacie had a small smile on her face.

"Because no matter what, it would have always been Chloe."

* * *

Chloe walked up to Beca's house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. As she waited she thought 'this could only go two ways, she rejects me or she allows me to be there for her.'

The door opened and she looked at Beca with a small smile. "Hey"

Beca ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Chloe. "Hey uh what are you doing here?"

Chloe sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about some things... can I come in?"

Beca nodded her head and stepped aside allowing Chloe to come in.

"Uh let's talk in my room, my dad should be coming back soon."

Chloe followed Beca to her room. When she got in there she looked around and immediately saw bottles of alcohol.

Beca's eyes followed Chloe's eye level and blushed as she rushed to pick up the bottles.

"Sorry for the stuff, I- I've been going through some things."

Chloe nodded and led Beca to the bed sitting next to her.

"I know Bec and I'm so sorry. Stacie told me everything."

Beca frowned. "She what?"

"Don't be mad Bec, I was worried. I've been wanting to talk to you and I could tell you weren't yourself, so I came to Stacie and she told me what's been going on. She also told me some things regarding us that were so true. I had to come here and be here for you and let you know that I'm here and- and that I love you."

Beca gasped.

"I love you Beca and I know you love me too and I want us to try again. You and I we went through so much in just a day and being away from each other this past week has showed me how much you changed my life our short time together. After everything that happened with Luke, my dad, your mom, Jesse, we still want to be together and we have to fight for each other. You were right, we need to fight together and just love each other with all we can. I wanna give you every thing Beca, you're my everything."

Beca sat there quietly for a minute letting all Chloe said sink in, then she smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"I love you too and this past week had been so messy, I'm glad your here."

Chloe smiled and leaned into Beca, pressing their lips together. Before the kiss could get any deeper they heard the front door bust open, fast footsteps and a heavy breath.

Beca pulled away and frowned. "What the hell?" Her eyes widened as she saw Jesse approaching her.

"Why don't you love me Beca, how could you write this stuff in your book."

Jesse waved a book around and Beca's eyes widened even more. "Jesse how did you get that?"

"I came in here yesterday and stole it while you slept." Jesse looked over at Chloe. **"It's always been you, always, she's always written about you in her book. 'Chloe's so pretty, Chloe smells so nice, Chloe shouldn't be with Luke.' What about me Beca you only wrote one thing about me, ONE! and it was how much you hated me after we kissed. We are best friends, I love you. You are my whole world I'd do anything for you, but really you're a bitch and- and your mom she-"**

"What about my mom Jesse, what do you know?"

Jesse frowned. "All I just said and that's all you respond to. I'm not telling nothing."

Suddenly Jesse was pushed on the ground and Tom was on top of him. "**WHERE IS SHE? WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"**

Tom punched Jesse a couple times then Jesse finally spoke. "OKAY! I'll tell you please stop!"

While this was happening Chloe called Jesse's mother.

"I-I took her to a shed that's down in the woods."

Beca called the cops as Jesse continued to speak.

"She made me kiss you Beca, she came up with this whole plan to break you and Chloe up, I told her no right away but she threatened to get Luke involved and I couldn't have them do that to you. I knew that I truly loved you and would never intentionally hurt you so better me then Luke. After everything happened the next day she told me it didn't matter if you hated me and basically that our deal was off, I was so angry, she got what she wanted but I had lost you. When she walked away from me I hit her over the head and I used my mom's car and drove her to the woods, then I took her to the shed we use to go to as kids. I parked her car a few blocks down and I've been telling her to forgive you and to let you be who you are! She won't listen so she can't leave. I'm so sorry Beca."

Everyone in the room was in tears, they could tell that there was clearly something wrong with the boy. Jesse's mom now entered the room and rushed to her son.

"Mrs. Swanson, if you don't mind me asking, is there something wrong with him mentally?"

Mrs. Swanson nodded her head. "I wasn't sure if he told you guys, he suffers from bi-polar disorder and we recently found out that he stopped taking his medicine. That's why he wasn't in school today.

Tom let go of Jesse and picked him still holding him so he wouldn't run.

"I lost my bag mom. I don't need that medicine though I'm perfectly fine."

Mrs. Swanson sighed and the police came barging in taking Jesse away and reading him his rights.

* * *

A few hours later and after a lot of questions, Beca, Tom and Chloe were finally able to go to the hospital and see Melissa. They were currently sitting in the waiting room, waiting.

It had been about a half an hour when the doctor finally came out. "Thomas family?"

They immediately looked up and Tom stood and walked to the doctor. "How is she?"

"I'm Doctor Hart, Melissa is doing fine now. She was being beaten and not feed or given anything to drink so she was a bit malnourished, we gave her some liquids through an IV and stitched up the gashes, she has some scrapes and bruises on her but other than that I think she just wants to see her family."

Tom reached his hand out shook Doctor Hart's hand. "Thank you so much."

"Just doing my job , you can go see her now."

Tom turned to look at Beca and she smiled at him.

"Go see mom, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Tom hugged Beca and made his way to Melissa's room.

* * *

Beca and Chloe sat in the waiting room together holding hands.

"I'm so happy this is all over."

Chloe nodded her head. "I'm sure it's a huge weight lifted off your shoulders."

"It is, everything came back to me today, all my troubles faded the moment we kissed. I got you back for starters, we finally know what's wrong with Jesse, we found my mom and now I don't have to go anywhere."

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean 'go anywhere'?"

"Oh I forgot I was going to be forced to live with my real father if my mother wasn't found soon."

Chloe looked at Beca with a face full of confusion.

"Oh yeah I guess this never came up but Tom isn't really my father, hints why his last name is Thomas and mines isn't. My father was abusive to my mother and I and when I was three he just left us. A year later my mom brings home a new guy and from the start we hit it off, not too soon after I started calling him dad. That's all I know him as, he has been there for us through a whole lot and to me he his my father, DNA doesn't mean a thing."

Chloe nodded her head. "Wow I totally did not see that coming. Tom is really great with you, I'm glad you don't have to leave."

Beca smiled and gave Chloe a quick kiss. "Me too."

Tom walked out with a small smile and went over to Beca and Chloe.

"Beca, your mother wants to see you."

Beca took a deep breath and let go of Chloe's hand and started to walk away.

"Wait." She heard Tom say. She turned around and saw him smile.

"She wants to see Chloe too."

* * *

Beca and Chloe stood outside of Melissa's room and looked at each other.

"I guess we should probably go in now."

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah I guess so, but I really do not feel like her making comments about our relationship."

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "We can work through anything."

They walked through the door and gasped. Melissa was a lot more beat up than the doctor had said. She smiled at them.

"Beca, Chloe please come sit over here."

They cautiously sat in the chairs by her bed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry girls, I am so sorry. Being away and having Jesse constantly speak to me opened my eyes."

"What did he do to you mom?"

Melissa sighed. "Everyday he would talk about how great you are Beca, he would say how lucky I was to have you in my life everyday and how lucky I was that you loved me. He was so mad that I didn't appreciate you and that I didn't accept you. He beat me and used knives on me and he would say that I should let you be who you are, then he would scream at me that you and him belonged together. He did the same thing every day since Sunday, for the first couple of days I would think 'what did I do to deserve this' then I finally understood, it was all my fault, I made Jesse do that to you, I forced you to be someone you're not and I am so sorry Beca, I love you so much no matter who you love."

Beca wiped her tears and went to hug her mom. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that."

Melissa smiled and looked at Chloe. "Chloe I am so sorry for all the trouble I put you and Beca through. I hope you'll give Beca a second chance because you mean a lot to her and I know she means a lot to you, I mean you're _here_ now. You didn't deserve being treated the way I treated you. You are such a sweet and beautiful young lady and I can tell how happy you make Beca."

Chloe grabbed Melissa's hand. "Thank you , all is good between us, I never didn't like you, I understand how hard it is to accept something like that, I knew you would come around eventually. Although I didn't know you'd set up a plan to break me and Bec up but again I forgive you and we are actually still dating so really it's fine."

Melissa smiled and opened her arms. Beca and Chloe walked up to her and hugged her.

"I accept you guys one hundred percent and I am so sorry for the way I acted."

Tom walked into the room and smiled at the scene he saw.

"Hate to break up this lovely scene but the police are here, they wanna talk to you honey and see if you wanna press charges."

Melissa nodded her head. "Let them in."

The police walked in and Melissa gave them her statement and told them she didn't want to press charges, shocking everyone in the room.

"Jesse needs help, he needs to be taken care of not charged. This was my fault that it happened, he needs help and being behind bars won't help him."

The cops nodded their heads and left.

Tom looked at the girls and smiled seeing them holding hands. "You two should head home, it's getting late. I'll be here with your mom Bec"

"Yeah Chloe I completely forgot, your mom is probably freaking out, lets get you home."

Chloe laughed. "Calm down Bec, I talked to my mom, she knows I'm with you, I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

* * *

Beca and Chloe laid down in Beca's bed with a sigh.

"Hey Becs?"

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure"

Chloe held out her pinky and Beca made a face.

"Bad asses don't do pinky promises."

Chloe kept her pinky lifted.

"Yeah but my _girlfriend _does."

Beca sighed and connected her pinky to Chloe's.

"Promise me you'll stop smoking and drinking."

"Stop smoking permanently?"

"I'm not saying you can't ever smoke again just.. don't make it an occurring thing."

Beca nodded her head. "Okay I promise."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "This is the start of something great Bec."

"I know babe."

Chloe cuddled into Beca with a smile.

"Hmm goodnight Beca."

"Goodnight Chloe."


	18. I'm Glad You Came

The next day Beca woke up with a huge smile on her face. Everything was good and she was currently laying in the arms of the girl she loved.

Beca kissed Chloe on the forehead and she went into the kitchen to call her dad and make breakfast.

"Hello?" She heard Tom say with a groggy voice.

"Hey dad did I wake you?"

"Yeah you did, what are you doing up so early"

"School, it is Wednesday you know."

Tom chuckled. "Yeah I know, I thought you wouldn't want to go today."

"Nah. I can't keep skipping, I know mom is safe so I can go. I'll stop by the hospital after school."

"Okay, is Chloe there with you?"

"Yeah. She stayed, I'm about to make some breakfast and wake her up."

"Okay Bec, be safe and enjoy your day. I love you."

"Love you too dad. See you later."

Beca hung up the phone with a smile and started cooking.

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes when Beca felt arms snake around her waist and lips press against her neck.

"Morning Bec."

"Morning Chloe."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was letting you get some rest."

Chloe nodded her head and sat at the table. "So what's the plan for today?"

"School.."

Chloe looked at her with a 'seriously?' face."

"You and my dad both think I would ditch, I'm fine going, I've been skipping classes left and right all week, I need to attend school today."

"Okay then we'll go."

After eating breakfast, they got ready for school.

"So how do you want to do this?"

Chloe looked at Beca with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Do we walk in hand and hand, announce we are dating, or..."

"Oh, umm I think we should just be ourselves and go with the flow, people will find out when they do."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand walking through the school doors. As they walked through they were immediately ambushed by Ashley, Stacie slowly following her over with a sigh.

"Beca I missed you, are you doing okay, is everyt-"

"Hey Ashley."

Ashley looked at Chloe, now noticing her and her eyes trailed down to Beca and Chloe's joined hands. She squinted her eyes and looked back at Stacie before fixing her gaze on Chloe again.

"Hi Chloe, Beca can I talk to you for a second?" She said never taking her eyes off of Chloe.

Before Beca could say anything Chloe spoke. "anything you have to say to my _girlfriend_ you can say in front of me."

Chloe heard Stacie squeal in the background and Beca looked at her with a play nice face.

Chloe sighed and walked over to Stacie and they walked away together.

"So you're dating Chloe now?"

"I'd like to call it resuming our previous relationship."

Ashley made a face and Beca sighed.

"Okay yeah, Chloe and I are together."

Ashley sighed. "Can we uh talk some where more private?"

Beca immediately thought of her secret room, but brushed it off, that was her room. Well her and Chloe's room now.

"Uh sure, I guess I don't really know where we would go.."

Ashley grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her into a nearby supply closet. It was dark then Ashley turned the light on.

"Woah we are like really close right now."

"Beca I thought you and I had something going."

"Ashley, I'm sorry if I led you on, I was dealing with a lot and you were being a great friend."

"So the kiss meant nothing to you?"

Beca sighed. "Ashley I told you after it happened that I shouldn't have done it, I told you I wasn't over someone and now you know that person is Chloe."

Ashley grabbed Beca's hands. "We would be so great together, Beca Mitchell and Ashley De La Rosa, the power couple of Barden High."

"Ashley I can't. I love Chloe, she's it for me I can feel it. You and I are made to be friends, could we have been more in the past yeah probably, but that didn't happen. Chloe is the one I want to wake up to every morning and spend the rest of my life loving. You mean a lot to me, but strictly in a friendship way."

Ashley stepped forward making Beca press against the wall.

"Ashley.."

"Beca.."

"I think we should go to class now."

Ashley put her arms around Beca and leaned in "or we can do this." She leaned in capturing Beca's lips in a rough kiss.

* * *

"What do you think they are doing in there?"

"Talking, stop worrying about it Chloe, Beca loves you she would never do anything to hurt you."

"It's not her I'm worried about."

Suddenly the closet door barges open and Beca barges out with a frown on her face. Chloe watches as Beca speeds walks away from everyone and turns a corner.

Stacie eyed Beca with worry. "Should we follow her?"

"No, I know where she's going. Right now I have to go deal with that bitch."

Chloe started walking towards the closet, Ashley had yet to leave. Stacie grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute Chloe, you don't know what happened in there."

"I know she had my girlfriend in a closet and my girlfriend came storming out angrily, so I KNOW that she did something."

Stacie let Chloe go but quickly followed behind her as Chloe walked into the closet. When they entered they saw Ashley wiping away tears.

"What did you do to my girlfriend you bitch!"

Stacie could see a fight starting so she pulled Chloe out of the closet. "Go be with your girlfriend, I'll talk to Ashley okay."

"Can I just hit her once, I've wanted to do it the moment I saw her sitting with Beca."

Stacie laughed. "No Chloe, go check on Beca."

Chloe sighed but walked away.

* * *

Chloe opened the door and sighed. "Beca you promised."

Beca turned around her eyes wide. She quickly threw the bud out the window and looked Chloe apologetically.

"Umm you said not to do it a lot not to quit completely.."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah but I didn't expect you to do it the next day.. what happened in that closet?"

"You saw us in there?"

"Yeah. You think I was gonna leave you with the girl I know is crushing on you? I watched from a distance."

"The closet was so small and we were talking and I was telling her I loved you and that I would never leave you and she walked forward and I was against the wall and she uh, she kissed me."

Chloe's eyes widened and Beca quickly walked over to her.

"Baby I swear it didn't even last a second, the moment I felt her lips on mine I pushed her and smacked the shit out of her."

Chloe laughed. "Before I came to find you I wanted to smack her but Stacie stopped me. It's good knowing she got smacked, I've wanted to smack her for so long."

Beca smirked at Chloe. "You didn't have much of a reason to want to smack her before today.. or did you."

Chloe smirked and held Beca's hands. "I was soo jealous at how close you two were becoming. I hated how she was all over you and I never had a chance to see you alone so that we could talk."

Beca kissed Chloe. "No matter what happened while we were apart, I was thinking about you."

"Do you have an important class to get to, I really just want to make out with you forever."

Beca laughed. "Not really but you do. I'm not gonna hit you with my bad ass ways today. Go to class, I'm going to mine and if you see Ashley just ignore her babe."

Chloe sighed. "Fine"

* * *

The rest of the school day went on fine until the end of the day. Beca and Chloe had just exited the building when some one roughly pushed Chloe.

"What the fu-" Beca was punched in the face before she could finish her sentence.

She looked up and seen a face she almost forgot about. A face she hadn't thought about since the night of the party. A face she wanted to destroy right now.

"Luke what the hell was that for?"

Luke frowned. "Don't act like you don't know. You prancing around with my girlfriend, claiming her as yours."

Beca scoffed. "First, she's not your girlfriend any more, hasn't been for awhile and second I'm not claiming her as mines, she not a prize she's a person. Is she my girlfriend yes, did I steal her from you or anybody? no. After Chloe saved me from you, trying to sexually assault me I should add, we connected in such a way I didn't think possible. You're lucky I didn't call the cops on you for assault on both Chloe and I. Leave us alone and there won't be any trouble."

Luke laughed in her face and watched how Chloe clung to her side. "I thought you weren't going to pursue her Chloe what happened to that?"

"I don't have to answer to you Luke."

Luke jumped at Chloe and she backed away in fear, making Luke have a sick grin on his face. He stepped closer to them and Beca stood in front of Chloe.

"Luke walk away."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll do whatever I have to do to protect my girlfriend and myself."

Luke laughed again and smacked Beca in the face, making her fall to the ground. Chloe gasped and try to help Beca up.

"Luke STOP!"

He sighed. "Chloe shut the fuck up. You should know by now that I don't listen to a thing you say."

Hearing Luke talk to Chloe like that made Beca fill with rage. She wiped the blood from her mouth and got up.

"Oh so the little midgets a tough girl now?"

Beca walked forward and didn't even hesitate punching him in the throat. Luke dropped to the ground and cried out in pain. Beca grabbed him by his shirt and started punching him in the face. She could make out the faint cries of Chloe in the background but she couldn't stop. She had enough of the drama and she needed an outlet, Luke was that outlet. She punched for Chloe, she punched for herself, she punched for her mom, she punched for Tom, she punched for her birth father and she punched for Jesse. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and heard soft whispers in her ear. That's when Beca realized she was crying, Chloe held her close and told her it was okay. Aubrey ran out with a few teachers, having seen the altercation and running to get help. Beca just held onto Chloe and cried.

* * *

A few hours later Beca left the police station and saw Chloe and her father waiting for her.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't apologize Bec, you've been going through a lot and that jerk deserved it. Are you okay?"

Tom looked at the bruise on Beca's face. Beca smiled "I'm fine, this bruise adds to my bad ass name."

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. "Come here."

Chloe ran to Beca and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Beca sighed and kissed Chloe. "Babe it's not your fault. Luke is an asshole, is he okay though?"

Tom laughed. "You beat him up pretty badly but he's okay. Nobody is pressing charges, Luke's mother told them no once she heard what happened."

Beca smiled. "Cool."

They began to drive to the hospital to visit Melissa when Beca's phone started to ring. She frowned when she saw who was calling.

Beca looked at Chloe. "It's Jesse..."

Chloe nodded her head. "Answer it."

Beca sighed and pressed accept. "Uh hello?"

"Beca? Hi it's Jane, Jesse's mother."

"Oh, hi Mrs. Swanson."

"Look I know you probably don't want to but Jesse wants to see you. They released him today and he has all his medicine so he is himself now. I understand if you don't want to but I'd be nice if you could."

Beca sighed. "Could I get back to you on that. I just need to think for a sec and i'll text back my answer."

"Of course dear, take your time."

"What happened?"

"That was uh Jesse's mom, she said he wants to see me. The doctors gave him his medicine and he has it with him and he is back to the Jesse we all know she says but I don't know, I just can't be his friend anymore. He was my Jesse when he decided to team up with my mom, he intentionally betrayed me, something I thought he would never do."

Chloe nodded her head. "You forgave your mom tho Bec and I know the situation is different but still."

"_Y_ouwant me to forive him?"

"He has a disorder Bec."

"Chloe don't do that.."

Chloe looked at her. "Do what Beca?"

"Blame all of this on his disorder. Don't do it. He was fine when he decided to hurt out relationship, the only thing his disorder did was make him hurt my mother."

"Girls don't get all worked up over this. Chloe Beca is right, he knew what he was doing, but Beca don't get mad at Chloe she's right too. Just breath and remember to talk it out."

Beca and Chloe nodded their heads and smiled at each other.

"Sorry for snapping on you Chloe."

"It's fine, I'm sorry for snapping back. I think you should go see him, if you don't that's fine too."

Beca nodded her head and texted Jesse's mom telling her she'd be there soon.

"Dad can we go there before going to see mom, I don't plan on staying there too long."

Tom drove Beca to the Swanson household.

"I won't be long so if you guys don't mind can you wait here?"

Tom smiled. "We'll be here Bec."

Beca sighed and walked up to the house she took a deep breath before slowly knocking on the door. The door opened and Jesse's mother smiled.

"Thanks for coming."

"I wasn't going to, but he was my best friend."

Jane smiled sadly and led her into the living room. Beca walked in and looked at Jesse with an emotionless face. Jesse had a small smile that had 'I'm sorry' all over it.

"Beca, I'm glad you came."

* * *

**A/N: I think we are almost done with this story, is there anything you guys want to see before I wrap it up?**


	19. I'm Ready

Mrs. Swanson excused herself and made her way to the kitchen to start dinner.

"I didn't come for you Jesse; I came because Chloe told me to come."

"Chloe was okay with you coming to see me?"

Beca nodded her head. "I don't know why, you've caused so much damage."

Jesse sighed. "I know Beca, I just- I want everything to go back to how it was. "

Beca laughed. "I'm sorry Jesse but that will never happen. You betrayed me that was something I never thought could happen. I can't even fathom what was going through your head when you decided it was a good idea to go against Chloe and I the way you did. _YOU_ were the one who convinced me that Chloe was a good person and now you want to take it all back and try to destroy us. I don't understand Jesse."

"Beca I know I have said this countless times, but I am so sorry okay! I wasn't in the right mind. I-"

"Jesse please do not try that bull shit on me. You were perfectly fine the night you kissed me."

"Beca believe it or not I was trying to protect you! Your mom came to me that night and said she wanted to break you guys up and that you shouldn't be with a girl. I immediately said no, there was no doubt in my mind. I thought she was crazy for asking me to do that to you. But then she told me she'd call Luke, she said she knew that he would do it and I couldn't let that happen. I know what Luke tried to do to you and I tried to tell her but she wouldn't accept it. She grabbed the phone and I just told her I'd do it. She told me to that I had to make you fall for me at all costs and I felt disgusted with myself. I hated that I was going to do this to you, but then I got my hopes up, I thought maybe I can make you fall for me, I thought maybe somewhere inside there was a part that actually liked me back. I love you Beca, I've told you that over these past few days and I mean it I love you, but not being with you is much better than not having you at allall, I want- no I need to be your friend, you are the best thing in my life. When your mom drove me home I left my bag in her car, it was an accident and then I couldn't remember what I did with my bag and my condition started getting worse and I didn't care anymore. I didn't think I needed to take my medicine. I flew off the handle and I hurt people in the process. I'm sorry Beca, I am so sorry; I need you in my life... I can't lose you."

Beca sighed. "Jesse I can't be your friend, not now."

Jesse nodded his head and walked toward Beca. "Can I at least have a hug, it's been so long."

Beca wanted to decline, she hated when people touched her but she looked into his lost puppy eyes and saw her best friend, she couldn't say no. Beca held her arms open and hugged Jesse.

"This doesn't mean we are back on good terms though, but I do want us to be friends again."

Beca started walking to the door and turned back to look at Jesse. "You read the wrong book by the way that was my more personal one; I have one that is filled with things about you. I do love you Jesse, not in the way you want, but I love you."

Jesse smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"She's smiling... that's a good sign, right?" Chloe said eyeing Beca as she walked back to the car.

Tom nodded his head. "Looks like things went well."

Beca got back into the car and took a deep breath. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I saw my best friend again, but I also feel anger, I told him we can work our way into a friendship. He also told me everything that happened. Let's just say mom really wanted us to be apart, she almost went as far as getting Luke involved."

Tom sighed. "Wow, I had no idea."

"I know dad but it's all over now, I'm a bit more mad at mom now so I think I just want to go home. You can just drop us off."

The drive home was quiet and when they finally got there Tom sighed. "I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow."

Beca nodded her head and got out of the car. "See ya dad."

Tom drove away and Beca and Chloe held hands and walked into the house.

"Hey Bec I know we just got here and your probably tired but can we go to my house for a bit. My mom just texted me, she wants to see you."

Beca smiled. "Of course. I love your mom. Lets go!"

* * *

As they entered the house their noses were filled with the smell of spaghetti.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen."

"This feels like the night I came over for dinner again." Beca whispered.

Chloe smiled. "It does."

"Hey girls, I'm glad to see you guys together again and Beca I'm sorry for what happened when you came here last week"

Beca walked up to Laura and hugged her. "It is totally fine, you thought I hurt your daughter and you were protecting her."

"Are you girls hungry, I made you guys some food. Beca I wasn't sure how long it had been since you had a decent meal."

Beca smiled. "Oh my god, Laura it has been forever! I haven't eaten a real dinner since my mom disappeared and even when _she_ cooked dinner it is no where as good as yours."

Laura laughed. "Well sit down and I'll set the plates."

* * *

"You know we could have stayed at your house since we were there."

Beca and Chloe were now walking back to Beca's house with full belly's.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed it. "I wanted us to have some... alone time."

Beca looked at Chloe. "What kind of 'alone time'?"

Chloe smiled. "You'll see Bec."

They walked into the empty house and Beca sighed. "Home sweet home."

Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca's hand. "I want you to play me some of your mixes."

Beca smiled. "Sure."

They walked into Beca's room and Beca picked up one right away. "This is my favorite."

"CB01? What does that mean?"

"Chloe Beale 1. It's the first mix I made for you like a year ago."

Chloe gasped. "You made me a mix a year ago?

Beca nodded her head. "You were the one who made me realize I liked girls."

""That's funny, you made me realize that too."

Beca laughed, picked up her book and walked over to Chloe. "Jesse wasn't lying when he told you I wrote about you. I want you to read it."

"Beca it's personal, I don't have to."

"I want you to read it. You know you want to too"

Chloe nodded her. "Okay."

Beca turned the book to the page she wanted Chloe to read, the first time she wrote about Chloe.

_April 7th 2011_

_So something strange happened and I don't really know what to think of it. Chloe Beale and I had our very first actual conversation today. She wasn't as bad as I thought and well I have these weird feelings towards her now. I've always admired her beauty from afar but I never thought anything of it but today we were paired together for a chemistry project and we instantly connected. I think I might be gay.. There I said it. I feel this attraction towards her and I don't know what I should do with it. Chloe would never be with someone like me though, she's with Luke, the cutest and hottest guy in school. That's where I get confused, maybe I'm bi-sexual. I don't know how I feel about Chloe. I barely know her. I know her friends are bitches, but I've never really experienced being around her. I would assume she's a bitch too because of friends but I can't be too sure. I don't know how my parents would react if I told them. I just need to figure it. All I figured out today is that Chloe Beale is beautiful and her eyes are like nothing I've ever seen._

She flipped a couple more pages and handed it to Chloe.

_May_ 12th_ 2011_

_So I told my parents and my mom completely lost it. She wouldn't accept it, she acted like it was something that just couldn't be. I don't understand. I wish she could just love me the way I am. My dad literally did nothing he just sat there with a sad look on his face. I've gotta go now, she's probably calling me to chop my head off._

She took the book again and flipped more pages.

_June 20th 2011_

_Mom told me I need to look into dating guys and maybe she's right. I can't be with a girl. Definitely not Chloe, not that I was thinking about her. Who am I kidding, I do it all the time. I don't think she likes me very much though._

Beca smiled and took the book again and flipped closer to the end and handed it back to Chloe.

_January 9th 2012_

_I love Chloe Beale. I love her so much. I was so wrong about her. She is everything. She won't talk to me right now and I hate it. I'll do anything to get her back. There is so much going on right now I just don't know what to do._

She grabbed the book one last time, flipped the pages and handed to Chloe.

"This was the day before we got back together." Beca said

_January 19th 2012_

_So much has been going on lately. I got Chloe then I lost her. My mom has disappeared, Jesse has turned into this person I don't know and I'm going crazy. They tracked down my dad, my birth father, he didn't want me at first, but then he heard mom had gone missing and has sympathy for me. I don't get why they are doing this to me. Tom is my dad as far as I'm concerned. Maybe I could run away, maybe I could hide out at Chloe's if only she would talk to me. I want to run away with her and just live a carefree life loving her as often as I can. I wish she could see how much she means to me and would give us a chance. I love her so much._

"There's more but those are the most important things I wrote in regards to my feeling for you. Well maybe not, I have some other more personal things written in there but I don't want you to see it yet."

Chloe nodded her head. "I'm glad you showed me this and I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

Chloe walked to Beca and pushed her on the bed. She smiled at her and slowly climbed on top of her. Beca held her breath as she looked at Chloe on top of her. She leaned down and captured Beca's lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Beca was so turned on right now she had to stop her. She tries to get up and push Chloe off of her but Chloe stopped her. Beca looked at her questioningly.

Chloe smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N: Good things coming next chapter...**


	20. I'm With You, I Love You

**A/N: The moment some of you have been waiting for. I hope I did a good enough job."**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded her head. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I want you Beca."

Beca pulled Chloe's face down to her and slowly gave her a kiss full of love and passion. Their tongues battled each other and Chloe let out a moan that just about killed Beca.

"God you sound just how I imagined."

Chloe smirked and started unbuttoning Beca shirt. Beca leaned forward and pulled Chloe's shirt over her head. Her eyes ran over Chloe's chest. "You are so fucking beautiful."

Beca flipped them over and kissed Chloe all over. Starting from her lips, to her neck, down the valley of her breast and back up to her lips. She looked Chloe in her eyes and started unbuttoning her pants. She pulled her pants off leaving Chloe in just her bra and panties.

"Beca.. I need you."

Beca took off Chloe's bra while kissing her and leaned back to admire her body. "Fuck!"

She leaned forward and took one of Chloe's nipples in her mouth. Chloe instantly moaned. Beca quickly moved on to the other nipple and then began squeezing her breast. "Shit Beca." Beca moved back up to Chloe's lips and kissed her deeply. As she kissed her she lowered her hand to the place Chloe needed her the most. She could feel the wetness through Chloe's panties. "You're so wet Chloe." Beca started rubbing Chloe through her panties. Chloe moan. "You do that to me Beca." She smirked "Good to know."

Beca quickly pulled Chloe's panties down and kissed her way up to Chloe's pussy. Beca couldn't take waiting anymore so she quickly licked between Chloe's folds. "Fuck Beca, just like that, don't stop."

This spurred Beca on even more and she started sucking on Chloe's clit.

"You're gonna make me cum! Oh god! FFuck!"

Beca then took two fingers and slowly enter Chloe while still sucking her clit.

"Harder Becs, shit! I'm cu- I-I FUCK!"

Beca smiled as she licked up Chloe's folds making Chloe shudder. "Oh my god, Beca!"

Beca smiled and kissed her way up Chloe's body and then kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Chloe smiled still in daze. "I love you too." She then smirked at Beca and unbuttoned Beca's jeans. "I think you need to be naked now."

She flipped them over and made quick work of stripping Beca of her remaining clothes. She wasted no time and immediately licked Beca's folds making her moan. She slipped two fingers into Beca and started pumping in and out of her.

"Fuck! Chloe, don't stop."

She started pumping harder and faster and soon Beca was screaming out her name.

Chloe collapsed on top of Beca and chuckled. "That. was. amazing."

Beca smirked and kissed Chloe. "I've wanted to do this for the longest, we're not done yet."

She climbed on top of Chloe and kissed her, slowly lowering her hand down Chloe's body.

* * *

The next day Beca and Chloe woke up wrapped in each others arm.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "Good morning beautiful."

Chloe smiled. "Morning gorgeous."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel perfect."

Beca smiled even more and leaned forward capturing Chloe's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

"I'm gonna go cook breakfast, you can go shower and get dressed."

"I could help you cook and we can shower together.."

Beca smirked. "If we did that we'd be late for school."

"Shit I forgot we had school today."

Beca laughed put on her panties, a T-shirt and made her way to the kitchen.

Chloe watched as Beca left and had a bright smile on her face. She couldn't believe what happened the night before. It was the best she had ever felt, no one ever made her feel the way Beca made her feel when they made love, that's what it is. She never made love before, last night felt like a dream come true, it was everything sex should be. Her body ached in all the right places and she could still feel Beca's gentle touches all over her body. She showered and got dressed and made her way to the kitchen just as Beca had finished cooking.

"Hey take a seat, I just finished."

Chloe smiled. "Sure thing hot stuff."

After they were done eating Beca got ready for school while Chloe called her mom saying good morning.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were now in school and went their separate ways as they went to their lockers.

"Chloe!"

Chloe turned around seeing her best friend approaching her, face full of worry.

"Hey, Bree."

"Are you okay? You disappeared before I could talk to you after the whole Luke thing."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah I'm fine Beca protected me."

"Why didn't you tell me you were back with her and don't deny it, you have a hickie."

Chloe quickly opened her locker and looked in her mirror. How didn't they see it earlier?

"It something recent, we just got back together."

"And you're letting her mark you?"

Chloe blushed. "It wasn't like that."

"Oh my god, you slept with her!"

"Geez Bree tell the whole world why don't you."

"Wow Chloe, really?"

"It was more than just sex okay!"

"To her or you!"

Beca walked up beside Chloe and smiled. "To both of us."

Aubrey squinted her eyes at them and they narrowed on Beca. "If you hurt her midget I swear I will-"

"Aubrey, calm down I would never ever hurt her, not intentionally."

"You better not Mitchell." Aubrey said and she walked away.

"I think she approves." Beca said with a laugh.

* * *

A few hours later Chloe entered the lunch room and sighed. She saw Ashley sitting next to Beca.

"Ashley I don't think you should be sitting here." Beca said with a frown.

"Why not... we're friends right?" Ashley said with a smirk.

"We were friends but now I'm not so sure. I think you should sit somewhere else."

"Beca you can't make me move. I wanna sit here and I can because it's a free country."

Beca was about to speak but suddenly Chloe came. "She asked you to move."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Beca tell your bitch to calm down."

Beca's eyes widen. "Woah Ashley don't-"

"Who are you talking about because I know you aren't talking to me."

Ashley got out of her seat and got in Chloe's face. Beca quickly stood but Stacie pulled her back down. "It's gonna happen eventually,let it be now, I'm sure Chloe will kick her ass."

"Ashley get the fuck out of my face."

Ashley got closer to Chloe's face. "What you gonna do bitch."

Chloe laughed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Ashley smirked. "Do wha-"

*SMACK*

"You bitch, you just smacked me."

Chloe laughed. "Damn that felt good."

Ashley pushed Chloe and she fell onto the table. "Oh you started something you can't finish now."

Chloe got up and pushed Ashley back before she punched her in the face.

"Stacie I need to stop this, I don't want Chloe getting in trouble." Beca said getting up.

"Yeah you're right, she's smacked her around enough."

They rushed over to them and separated them.

"Chloe that's enough you made your point."

"Beca let me go, I just need to smack her one more time!"

"Babe look at me."

Chloe stopping fighting to get away from Beca and looked at her.

"I'm with you, I love you, you did what you had to and now you're done okay?"

Chloe nodded her head. "I"m sorry Bec."

"It's fine." They started walking away.

"Yeah you better walk away."

Chloe sighed. "Bec."

Beca laughed. "Bend your elbow a bit when you punch her and she should be out with one hit."

Chloe laughed. "Thanks babe."

She turned around and punched her the way Beca told her to, leaving Ashley lying on the ground.

She walked back to Beca and grabbed her hand. "Thanks for the advice, it really works."

Beca laughed. "I know."

* * *

After school Beca and Chloe made their way to Chloe's house.

"I don't know if I'll be able to look your mom in the eye anymore after the things I did to you last night."

Chloe laughed. "Well you better learn because we will be doing that a lot. The things I felt last night Bec... no one has _ever_ made me feel like that."

Beca smirked. "It's the Mitchell charm, I'm pretty good at what I do."

Chloe laughed. "Ho-How many people have you been with?"

"About ten or twelve people."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Beca laughed. "No way. I was practically a virgin last night. There was this girl at some camp I went to last year. I was confused and she listened and next thing I know we are making out and she's naked on top of me. I did some things to her and when it came my turn I was close but I stopped her, I still don't know why I did it to this day."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "You were waiting for me."

Beca smiled. "I guess so. How about you? How many people."

Chloe looked down. "There's been a few guys."

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." They reached Chloe's house and she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow." As she leaned in to kiss Chloe the front door opened.

They quickly broke apart and Beca stood in front of Chloe ready to protect her. She glared at him and looked him in the eyes.

"Mr. Beale."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Almost done!**


	21. Everything Is Gonna Turn Out Great

"Chloe. I see you are still with this... thing."

Chloe sighed. "Dad, can you ju-"

"It's okay Chloe, he can call me whatever he wants to call me, it doesn't affect me."

Richard Beale looked at them and frowned, his eyes narrowing on Chloe's neck. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Beca frowned. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You-you marked my child." He stepped forward and Beca got further in front of Chloe.

"What are you talking about?"

Chloe whispered in Beca's ear telling her about the hickie, Beca quickly looked at neck.

"Oh shit, I didn't even realize I did that." Beca said with a smirk.

"You think this is a joke little girl? I wil-"

"RICHARD! I told you to leave, get out of here before I call the cops." Laura said with the phone in her hand."

Richard huffed and walked forward, getting in Beca's face. "You will not have a happy ending with my daughter." Then he walked away.

Beca let out the breath she was holding a sighed. "That was intense."

Chloe hugged Beca and kissed her. "I'm so sorry Bec, but you handled it so well."

Laura smiled at the two. "He was here because he got served with a restraining order, I guess he thought that was something I would never do."

Chloe smiled at her mom. "You really did that?"

Laura nodded her head. "Yeah, I was also going to try and get full custody of you in case your father tried to take you or something but my lawyer said it wouldn't be necessary since you'll be 18 soon and going to Barden University."

Chloe smiled and looked over at Beca seeing her with a weird face. "You okay Bec?"

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine."

Laura smiled. "Beca why don't you come in and hang for a bit, you can stay for dinner."

"Yeah sure."

They walked in the house and Chloe grabbed Beca's hand leading her to her room.

"We'll be in my room mom!"

"Leave the door open, I saw that hickie!"

Beca and Chloe both laughed and went in Chloe's room leaving the door opened.

"Now tell me what's wrong Beca."

Beca sighed. "I-I didn't know you wanted to stay here after high school and go to college here."

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah I guess we never really talked about that. What do you want to do when school's over?"

"I planned on moving to LA and starting my career."

Chloe took a deep breath. "LA? That's uh far..."

"Yeah... I've been saving money for years and my dad is also helping me move."

"So you really plan on leaving."

"That was the plan."

"Was?"

"Well now I have you to think about. We just got together and we graduate in 5 months. I don't want us to not be together."

Chloe nodded her head. "I'm glad you're thinking about me but I don't want to get in the way of your dream. We'll find a way."

Beca nodded her head and kissed Chloe.

* * *

Beca left Chloe's house a few hours later and went home to find her mom and dad sitting in the living room.

"Hey, I was just about to call you guys. I didn't know you were coming home today."

Melissa nodded her head. "Yeah I'm home, you would know if you had visited more."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just was trying to figure how I felt about what you did and what you tried to do... Jesse told me everything."

Melissa nodded her head and grabbed Beca's hand looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Beca smiled sadly. "I know." then she walked away.

_(Becs 7:15) My mom is home now._

_(Chlo 7:16) Are you okay?_

_(Becs 7:18) Yeah I guess. She apologized to me. I'm tired of being mad, I think I just want to forgive everyone._

_(Chlo 7:20) That wouldn't be a bad idea. Your mom seemed genuine when we were at the hospital and Jesse was always a cool guy._

_(Becs 7:21) Yeah you're right. Are you doing okay?_

_(Chlo 7:22) I'm fine. I was just thinking about out situation. How do you feel about ldr?_

_(Becs 7:22) I don't even know what ldr means._

_(Chlo 7:23) Long distant relationship. _

_(Becs 7:23) Those never work Chloe._

_(Chlo 7:25) They do sometimes. I think we could make it work. I don't want to lose you Beca but I want you to go to LA and do what you want, unless you want to break up..._

_(Becs 7:25) OF COURSE NOT!_

_(Becs 7:26) I just don't want us to be torn apart by the distance, I love you._

_(Chlo 7:27) I love you too, lets talk about this tomorrow in person, I have some ideas on how we can make this work._

_(Becs 7:28) Okay babe I'll tty tomorrow then love you good night._

_(Chlo 7:28) love you too goodnight._

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up and went into the kitchen finding her mom making breakfast.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning Bec." Melissa said with a smile.

"Where's dad?"

"He left to give us some time to talk."

"Mom I don't really have time to have this talk right now, I have to go see Chloe, we have to talk about what happens to our relationship once we graduate, if it makes you feel any better I forgive you. I thought about it last night and talked to Chloe and I forgive you and Jesse. I understand you can't accept who I am and you went to extreme measures to try and change who I am, but you know what you did was wrong and you've apologized and accepted Chloe and I so I forgive you."

Melissa smiled a little. "I still think we should talk, but later... thank you Beca for forgiving me and I hope you and Chloe figure everything out."

Beca smiled and hugged her mom, shocking Melissa. "I love you mom."

"I-I love you to Bec."

* * *

Beca knocked on Chloe's room door after saying hello to Laura. After getting no answer she opened the door and walked inside to find Chloe still asleep.

She smirked and climbed in bed next to Chloe. She kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Wake up Chloe."

Chloe shifted in her sleep and was now facing Beca.

Beca poked her cheek and whispered. "Chloeeee."

One of Chloe's eyes opened. "mmm Beca?"

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

Chloe's eyes widened when she realized that Beca was in fact laying next to her.

"Bec when did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago, your mom let me in."

"Why are you here so early?"

"You were the first thing I thought about this morning, I wanted to finish our talk from last night."

Chloe nodded her head and leaned in giving Beca a kiss. Beca tried to deepen it but Chloe backed away.

"I was only giving you a peck, I haven't brushed yet."

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have morning breath babe."

"Still no making out until I'm all fresh."

"Oh come on, you will make out with me in the morning eventually. It happens you mine as well do it now."

Chloe laughed "not at the beginning of a relationship." She hopped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Finally, you took forever!"

Chloe laughed. "I really didn't Beca."

"I know but it felt like forever."

Chloe laid next to Beca again and grabbed her face. She pulled her in and passionately kissed her. "Better."

Beca smiled. "So much better." She leaned in and kissed her again.

"That's enough of that girls." Laura said with a chuckle as she walked by.

Chloe laughed. "I guess we should talk now."

Beca sighed. "Yeah... tell me about your ideas."

"Well you leave in the summer right?"

Beca nodded her head.

"I was thinking I could go with you. We could have some time with just us in LA. I start at Barden U at the end of August. When I come back here we set up a time where we either text, call or video chat. Then I could come down to see you when I have breaks, like after Thanksgiving and during Christmas break."

Beca smiled. "You're a genius babe."

"I know, one of many great qualities."

"Five more months of high school babe, then we're on our own." Beca said with a sigh.

"Everything is gonna turn out great baby."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: I think the next chapter will be the last. Someone said I should do a sequel.. let me know if that's something you guys would want.**


	22. Until Next Time

**5 1/2 Months Later**

"Chloe are you sure you wanna go with me, I mean I know we agreed to this but I understand if you want to stay."

Chloe smiled. "Bec my mom will be fine. I want to spend the next two and a half months with you."

"Let's go then, I just wanna say bye to my parents then we can stop by your house and say bye to your mom."

Beca grabbed her bags and walked out of her room. "Mom, Dad we're leaving.

Melissa and Tom came out with sad smiles.

Melissa walked forward and hugged Beca. "I can't believe you are actually leaving us Beca."

Tom walked over to them and joined in the hug. "I'll miss you Bec."

He looked over at Chloe. "Watch over this one while you're there with her and make sure she stays out of trouble."

Chloe laughed. "I'll do my best Tom."

Melissa smiled at Chloe and waved her over. "Come join the hug Chloe, I know you'll be back but I'll miss seeing your face everyday."

Melissa came a long way in the past five months and now she looks at Chloe as another daughter.

"You girls better be on your way, call us when you get to airport."

Beca hugged her parents one more time and then grabbed her bags and walked out of the house.

* * *

"My mom was so emotional last night."

Beca laughed. "She knew I was leaving, she had plenty of time to prepare herself."

"I know but it seemed like it all happened so fast. I'd be crying if i weren't going with you."

Chloe walked in her house and saw her mom in the kitchen. "Mom!"

"Chloe, Beca hey, you girls are just in time. I figured we could eat some lunch before you left."

Beca laughed. "Sure Laura, I guess we have some time for that."

They sat down, ate lunch and talked about their plans.

An hour later Beca looked at the time and stood up.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you Laura, we have a plane to catch and we'd better get going."

Laura nodded her head and wiped away a tear. She walked forward and grabbed both Beca and Chloe.

"I'm going to miss you Beca, take care of my daughter while she's out there with you okay?"

"Of course. I would never let anything bad happen to her. She'll be back here safe and sound in August."

As they separated, they heard rapid knocks on the door. Beca went to open it and saw Stacie and Jesse.

"Thank goodness we are not too late. Were you really gonna say leave without saying goodbye?"

Beca laughed. "Stace we said bye yesterday."

She sighed. "I know but you're my best friend and I love you and I-I'm just really gonna miss you."

"Give me a hug Stace."

Stacie quickly walked to Beca and gave her a tight hug Jesse soon joining.

It took a while but Jesse soon got back on Beca's good side proving himself to be a fit friend countless of times.

"Okay guys I hate to do this but we have to leave." Chloe said with a sigh.

Beca nodded her head and started walking to the door. "We will call you all when we get to the plane."

* * *

Chloe and Beca had been on the plane for about two hours now.

Chloe was asleep and Beca was working on making more mixes. She had been sending out her mixes and got a few replies from companies wanting her to work for them.

Another two hours later and the plane was beginning to land.

"Chlo, wake up we're here."

Chloe's eyes opened and she had a frown on her face.

"I slept the ride?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I should have been up with you."

Beca laughed. "Chloe it's fine, I was working on mixes the whole ride here. I want to make sure I have some good material for them when I get there."

Chloe nodded her head. "Which of the five do you want the most?"

"I really want to work for HotShot, but if that doesn't work I'd be happy with MPS. The others are cool but those two are my goals."

"I know you will get HotShot, they'd be crazy if they didn't take you."

* * *

They got off the plane and made their way to where they keep the cars.

"My car should be somewhere around here."

Chloe looked around as well. "Oh Bec, it's over there."

When they got everything settled in the car they held hands and smiled at each other.

"Let's enjoy this summer Chlo, I won't be seeing you for three months after this summer."

Chloe sighed. "I know, but like you said, let's enjoy."

She leaned over and kissed Beca.

"Lets get to your apartment, I want to do some things we can't do out in public." Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca quickly started the car and started driving to her little apartment, she was enjoying seeing all the parts of LA.

When they reached the apartment Beca sighed. "Hopefully when you move here I'll have more than this."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "_This _is fine Beca, but when I'm done with Barden I know you'll be a hot Dj and producer working for HotShot Records and working on getting your own record company. I just hope you won't forget about me."

Beca laughed. "I could never forget about you. If I get my own Record company I'd want you to be one of my first clients. You deserve to be a star with your beautiful face and voice."

Chloe laughed. "I might take you up on your offer."

"You should."

"Get your own company and I will."

Beca laughed and they walked in the apartment with their bags.

"Becs I know these next four years will be a bit hard for us, but I love you and I know we can get through anything. I am so in love with you, I am way past plain ole love and I don't want anything jeopardizing that. No matter what we talk about everything okay? No matter how mad we think the other will get, we have to talk."

Beca nodded her head. "I'm way past love too, you're everything to me. No matter what we talk and no matter what I love you... you are my forever."

Chloe walked forward and kissed Beca. She started unbuttoning Beca's shirt.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom now."

* * *

Later in the day Beca and Chloe walked around sight seeing.

"LA is so beautiful, I can totally see why you've been saving money to move here since you were ten."

"I know, it's almost as beautiful as you."

"You're such a sap."

Beca smirked. "A bad ass sap."

"Yeah. My bad ass sap."

Beca smiled and thought about the past year and how far she'd come. She was able to accept herself, she got her mother to accept her relationship an sexuality, she'd been in circumstances where she thought she'd lost Chloe, but love always bought her back, she learned more about her friends and so much more. She got the love of her life walking next to her and she couldn't think of a more perfect life. She was in love and she didn't think she could ever fall out of it. Chloe was it for her, she wanted all the things she thought she'd never want, with Chloe. Sure the distance was far and four years was a long time, Beca knew they'd be okay because they were Beca and Chloe and no matter what happens, they make it in the end.

* * *

**A/N: Welp that's it... thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and just liking it. I never thought this story would be anything. I just decided to try writing some fanfic and this was the outcome. People are asking for a sequel and while that wasn't originally the plan, I'm gonna do it. I'll get started on that soon. Thanks again for reading and making me smile with your reviews! Until next time...**


End file.
